Twilight Awakening
by igo3cho
Summary: What happens when the Cullens move back to Forks? Will it be like any other town, or will it be different? It is, after all, the place that so many things worked to change their lives. Story of the Cullen family approx. 70 years after Bella is changed.
1. Chapter 1: New Kids

**Okay, this is my first story, so give me feedback to make it better, please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that would be Stephenie Meyer.**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**New Kids**

**POV of Josh Newton**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Was I dreaming? I had to be dreaming. No one that _hot _existed!

I stared at the seven new kids as they got out of their cars. Or, more specifically, the four supermodel hotties. I'd have preferred if the three guys weren't with them, but they were probably only brothers.

I hoped they weren't the very defensive type of brothers. I didn't think I'd be able to take that big guy with dark curly hair; way too built. The blonde one? Nah, I could take him.

"He's just tall." I told myself, "No muscle… I think."

And the bronze haired one? I could take him. Totally.

I turned my attention back to the girls. Which one was the hottest?

Well, the blonde with the legs was promising. As my eyes raked over her body, she looked up at me. And I suddenly was being shot rays of death from an angel. The angel of death… "Whoa." Hot, but not interested.

I quickly turned to the next girl, before I got holes in my head.

This one had bronze, slightly curly – they looked perfect; I bet I could have stuck a pencil through any of them, and not have had it touch a single strand at all – hair that almost reached her knees!

The next contestant in my mental contest had a pixie cut that matched her size to the inch. Hmmm… Not much for the mini girls. They look so young. No figure at all. This one had some, but I still prefer voluptuous ones, like the blonde "angel of death", or the hair-past the-hips girl… or the brunette that came next.

When I saw her, I felt my jaw drop to my stomach. Blazing was the only description. I started making plans to talk to her, to ask her out, to get her as my girlfriend…

Her hair was waist-length, and kind of wavy. She was pretty short, but certainly not as short as pixie girl. She was an angel, and not of death. She was… an apparition… And… she was _kissing_ her _brother_?! _What the crap?!! That's… that's not right! _I sucked in a breath.

As I had ogled, she had gotten out of the car, gone over to her brother, and reached up to kiss him, seemingly on the cheek, since he was looking away from her. But then, he responded by leaning down, and suddenly they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Ugh. Where are these people from? Obviously somewhere where hot is the new ugly, and kissing siblings is no issue. I've heard about that kind of thing in Arkansas. Maybe they're from Arkansas… That's really awkward.

I tore my eyes away, and looked around for Tanner. He was by his car, two rows down from mine. He was staring in shock at the new kids. I walked over, pounding him on the back in greeting and trying to pull his attention away from the family of hotties before I joined him in staring at them again.

It didn't work, because he didn't look away from the model family as he mumbled a quick "Hello."

"Dude, we're going to be late for class." I don't think he would have listened if the siblings hadn't just disappeared into the office.

"Oh… Right… Man, did you _see_ those girls? They were… unbelievable!" He sighed, his eyes glazing over with the memory.

"Yeah, I saw." My own thoughts started to get disjointed.

"Do you think I'll be able to get the blonde's number?" He continued as if he hadn't even heard me. He probably hadn't.

"I dunno," was all I said. I shivered, remembering the glare she'd given me. The angel of death. She certainly had her death ray down.

I shrugged and went to my first class, praying one of the new girls would be in it.

**Renesmee's POV**

I went over to where Dad was standing, kissing Mom gently.

I cleared my throat loudly, trying and failing to get their attention. Emmett laughed and exchanged a glance with Jasper. I ignored them, stepping closer to Dad and Mom. I put one hand on top of each theirs, barely touching their skin.

I used to have to concentrate extremely hard to be able to show my thoughts by touching something besides the face, or using something besides my palm. Now, all I had to do was have my skin come in contact with theirs. It was now easier to just show than restrain. Generally, I could control it, keep it from working on something besides the face. When it came to faces and my palms, it's unavoidable, though I'm still working on it. Other places were usually safe, but I could slip. I would really have to be careful with these humans. Now, my preferences were hands. Hands were much less noticeable than faces, and I didn't even have to think about it at all anymore, unless I was pretty tired.

Unlike the most of my family, I slept, and could get tired and eat human food, though I preferred animal blood. I mean, really. Human food isn't that good; so unappealing. Well, except for chocolate. I adore chocolate. It is the only human food I am always willing to eat over blood.

I turned my attention back to them, and replayed their kiss with just enough disapproval mixed in. _Do you want to get a detention on our first day?_

Dad laughed as he pulled away, and Mom smiled.

"Who are the parents here, us or you?" She raised her eyebrow at me delicately.

I rolled my eyes at her and smiled angelically. "Me, of course."

That set Emmett off again, his booming laugh drawing even more glances.

Dad smiled his crooked smile he knew Mom and I loved, then decided to quiz me again as we started toward the office.

"What's the family story?"

I grabbed his hand to show him, but said it aloud as well.

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen have adopted Jazz, Rose, you, and me. Mom, Alice and Emmett are foster children on Esme's side, who go by the name of McCarty. And Jake is Esme's adopted brother, kind of explaining why Esme has adopted so many children." I added a mental sigh with my husband's name, and Dad squeezed my hand softly.

"What do you call everyone?" Jazz threw that in as he held the office door open for us.

"Dad is Edward, Mom is Bella, and I take 'aunt' or 'uncle' off any others." Meaning Jazz, and sometimes Rose, mainly. I never called Alice or Emmett aunt or uncle. I didn't really put it on Rose or Jazz's names, either, except for occasionally. I used it when I wanted something.

Dad grinned at my last thought, and quickly said, "You _never_ call them that. You always get what you want first." before he released my hand and went to the desk to get our schedules.

Mom looked at me, confused, so I took her hand and replayed enough of my thoughts for her to understand.

She sighed, shaking her head theatrically.

"It's true. You are the most spoiled… person I've ever met."

I looked at her knowingly, and she smiled slyly.

_Just because I'm a half-vampire doesn't mean you need to let that slip when we're in a room full of humans, Momma. I mean, really! You are eighty-eight_ _years old after all!_

I looked around the office in mock fear, as if she _had_ said 'half-vampire' instead of 'person'.

A wink was the only reply.

"Eighty-nine, actually."

"Excuse me?" I turned to Dad as he made his way back over to us.

"She's eighty-nine years old. She was nineteen before the venom had fully spread." He gave Mom a wicked grin. She was glaring at him as if she would like to leap at his throat right here and now.

That had always been a touchy matter to Mom. She had insisted that she hadn't actually turned nineteen, because she didn't want to be that much older than Dad, but everyone else said she had – well, except for Esme; she had kept out of it, and just smiled when it came up. Secretly, I agreed with Dad, but I felt sorry for Mom. No one was truly on her side, so I decided I was. Not that it really mattered. It was just Mom being silly.

I glanced over at the receptionist as we started out the door; she was ogling at Dad.

It was kind of disturbing to watch so many people fall for Mom, Dad or any of my family. At least I didn't have to listen to their thoughts. Poor Dad, having to hear random, insignificant boys daydreaming about Mom... or me, Alice, and Rose, for that matter.

"So, what are our schedules?" Alice pestered, and it was clear she was looking ahead.

"Well, Alice, I'm afraid I didn't manage to get you in any classes with Jazz. I just couldn't convince the receptionist." Dad had another wicked grin on his face. I snorted. If he had asked the receptionist to jump off a bridge, she probably would have done it.

Alice glared at him. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, stop teasing and tell me!" Her eyes went blank for a moment, then they cleared.

"Oh, yay! Jazzy, you have three classes with me! Thank you, Edward! Yay!" She grabbed Jasper's hands and mine and started to pull us along. I resisted a little, showing her I wanted to talk to Dad first. She grumbled, but stopped tugging.

I went over to Dad and Mom. I brushed my fingers lightly against their intertwined hands to ask my question. _Do I have any classes with you?_

Dad leaned down and pressed his lips to my hair before answering. "Your mother and I have every class together," –I felt him squeeze her hand – "and you have five of seven with us."

_You got as many as possible to keep an eye on your naughty daughter, right?_ I asked sarcastically, but they knew I was pleased; it saturated my every thought.

"Of course!" Mom's laugh tinkled prettily through the cool air, "and in the two we can't supervise you in we made sure to put someone with you!"

"Me! Now come _on_!" I heard Alice chirp from behind me.

I laughed, pecked Mom on the check, then let Alice pull me away.

**Rosalie's POV**

I squeezed Em's hand as we stepped through the gym door. I knew how much he hated gym.

"Don't worry, baby. It'll be over fast. It's only an hour long." I tried to soothe him, knowing it wouldn't do much, but every bit helped.

He sighed, squeezed my hand, then let go before going into the boy's changing room.

As I drifted towards the door of the girl's changing room, I heard a very displeasing exchange.

"Did you see him? He has P.E. with us!"

A squeal.

"I hope he's on my team."

"Me too! He's sooo fine!"

"Did you see his arms? Pure muscle!"

"I think I'll fake an almost-injury near him so he can save me!"

Giggles.

"I'm so asking him out!"

I managed to repress my growl, but the hiss got through. It was clear who they were talking about. And he was _mine_. I tried to comfort myself with saying they'd know that soon enough, but I knew I wouldn't be satisfied till I had made that crystal clear to them. My delight would be crushing their short-lived hopes and dreams in the most spectacular way possible. I knew I probably wouldn't get to be spectacular, so I would settle for subtle.

I stepped through the doorway and the room went silent. I smiled lightly to the occupants, slowly turning to look at each little group. I picked out who had been speaking, and when I looked at them, I bared more teeth than necessary. Their hearts sped up as their subconscious took in my hidden threat, and I nearly laughed out loud in my delight.

Emmett McCarty Cullen was _mine_.

**Jasper's POV**

I let Alice pull me along with her and Renesmee, not really minding. My love's emotions were getting to me. I had to remind myself that if I started bouncing like a schoolgirl – like Alice – Em and Edward would never stop going on about it.

To distract myself, I tried focusing on the emotions of the surrounding humans.

Oops, bad idea.

I had been ignoring them to the best of my ability before, and now I remembered why. First day with the new kids. People usually had three main emotions toward us: fear, awe, and lust. The lust was worse than usual. I assumed it was because of Bella and Nessie.

Rosalie was very beautiful, but she had an air – a 'you-don't-deserve-to-even-know-my-name' air. Needless to say, not many people like feeling like less than scum.

And when it came to the reason of my existence, she was a bubbly person. Always so hopeful and happy. Which was, of course, one of the many reasons I loved her. But not everyone liked bubbly.

Bella and Renesmee, however, were ideal to many people in many ways. They were both exquisite, calm, and had friendly demeanors. I was glad I didn't have many classes with them. If I had to endure more lust than what was bombarding me now as I slid into a seat in the back of the classroom, I would not be able to control myself.

Alice slid into the seat next to me, and Nessie was directly behind me. She reached out and brushed the back of my neck. _The lust is almost tangible in here. Will you be okay?_

I reached my hand back and she dropped hers into it. I turned so that I could meet her gaze. Before I went back to the teacher that had just entered, I smiled and squeezed her hand to reassure her.

As we all settled in for the next hour, I tested Mr. Jackman's mood. It wasn't promising. Feeling pity on the humans, and hoping it would help with the lust, I sent a wave of calm through the whole classroom. I sighed with relief as the lust subsided slightly, and prepared my mind for the next eight hours of mind-dulling class.

**Edward's POV**

I gripped Bella's hand tighter and pulled her back before she stepped into the classroom. She responded and reached up to brush her lips against mine. I wondered sometimes if she could read my mind… I pushed the thought away and went back to the kiss.

_Edward_.

I stopped kissing Bella abruptly, instead training my mind on Alice's thoughts.

_If you two would kindly stop kissing so that you don't get a detention. Or were you doing something else? All I know is you two will be in detention if you keep doing whatever you were doing._

I sighed, quickly brushing my lips to my love's one last time and led her into the classroom.

_Sweet! We got hotty in our class!_

I bit back a growl at the thoughts and Bella squeezed my hand.

_If I could get my hands on her…_

_Who's that sucker next to her?_

_Is that her boyfriend? Him? Man, she could do way better with me!_

_Hey, it's my new girlfriend._

The last thought pulled me up short. Not only because it was the most insulting, but because I recognized that thinking pattern. I snarled quietly when my suspicion was confirmed.

A Newton. Of course. And this one was a very close replica of Mike Newton.

Bella followed my gaze. A laugh escaped her lips and it reached me mentally as well as out loud, so I knew she had lifted her shield.

_Jealous?_

I spoke low and fast, checking the surrounding minds to see if they heard me. They didn't, of course, but better safe than sorry.

"Of course I am. This boy's great grandfather tried to steal you from me. This one will try too."

_And what about me? I don't need to read minds to see that most of these girls want you. Especially that one._ She directed her gaze at a short girl with flame-red curls.

I barely glanced over before replying. "Yes, she does. It's quite vulgar. But I don't even see her. I only have eyes for you. No one else." I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it softly. "Now, guess who she's related to."

Bella gave our subject a once over, evaluating, comparing, then seeing similarities.

_Jessica Stanley?_

"Yes."

_Figures. Did she marry Mike Newton?_

"I'm not sure. I'll tell you as soon as I find out."

And, with that, I kissed her hand once more, and pretended to train my attention on the trigonometry teacher, even though it stayed right where it had been trained before: on Bella.

Ten minutes before our last class (Spanish. Ugh.) ended, I surreptitiously started gathering my things together: the teacher would be letting us out early. He'd forgotten to eat breakfast, due to sleeping in, and he hadn't been able to eat lunch either.

Bella and Renesmee noticed my preparations, and joined me.

It had been planned beforehand that I be the one to go to the office at the end of the day, and Bella and Renesmee were planning to come with me.

So, two minutes and thirty-four seconds later, when Mr. Marshall uttered the words, "Class dismissed," and released us from our collective hell, we made our way to the office.

As we had slipped out of our seats fluidly, the pathetic human boys all groaned inwardly. The most amusing was this most recent Newton boy's. He had been so preoccupied watching my wife and daughter that he hadn't even noticed them getting ready to leave. Quite unobservant. Even worse than his infuriating ancestor.

That reminded me; I searched the minds on the campus for Jessica's great granddaughter. She was hard to miss, what with the vulgar thoughts still spewing from her. I cringed away from them seeing if I could find her family line. After a moment of browsing I leaned down to Bella and told her the results of my find.

"No, love, they didn't marry. Jessica married someone named Jude Brockel. Their daughter, in turn, married a Bobby Senderson, and moved to Chicago. They had five children, including a son named Danny, who moved back here to live with his grandma and grandpa in their old age. He ended up marrying someone from the Quileute reservation – Sam and Emily's great niece, actually. They a girl and twin boys. One of the twin boys, Robert Ellis Senderson, married Angie Tripum, and they had an only child. Her name is Kara Flora-Lea Senderson. She has blaze-red curls, is quite short, and all she thinks and talks about is boys and shopping for clothes that boys will think are pretty on her. Are you satisfied with my finds?"

"Wow. Impressive. Do you want some reward for delving into the mind of Kara Flora-Lea Senderson?" She winked at me.

"Well, do I get my rewa–" I was interrupted mid-sentence by Alice screaming at me in her mind.

_Edward! There are other vampires here! Two of them! I saw them meeting us in less than three minutes in the parking lot. I have no clue if they're hostile, and I don't know if they're vegetarians._

She showed me the vision that had alerted her to all this. Before it was over, I was running towards the parking lot as fast as I could at human speed.

She was talking to two vampires – a man and a woman – with their backs turned towards me. Rose and Emmett were across the campus, just turning a corner. Bella, Nessie and I were nowhere to be seen. I assumed we were in the office. Jasper was also a distance away, but walking quickly towards the visitors and his wife.

As the vision progressed, I saw the male whip his head towards a young human girl that had just walked by, fill his nostrils with the scent, and lunge for her neck.

**–**

**Did you like it?**

**Bellabriggs**


	2. Chapter 2: Visitors

**I'm sorry for taking so long. My beta(Miss Vampire Freak; she has good stories!!!) was dying(that's an exaggeration, don't freak out), so she was unable to edit this chapter. I would love you if you would review, because I have a poll-like thing for you, but I'd rather not use an actual poll. When I read stories, I'm not gonna go to the author's site, usually, to check out a poll. I know I can't be the only one that feels that way. Anyway, enjoy the story, then complain at me all you want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Unless you count the paperback my sis is borrowing or the hardcover in the mail somewhere. But I don't think you were counting those.**

**-**

**Visitors**

**Edward's POV**

Bella had noticed my blank-out, and was trying frantically to get my attention.

Renesmee had also noticed, but she had been trapped by a boy, so she was several yards away, too far to call out without attracting attention. She found an opportunity to get away, and quickly excused herself, starting towards Bella and me.

"Edward, what happened?" Bella asked as soon as she realized I was back with her.

I grabbed her hand and ran as fast as I could–at a human speed–towards the parking lot.

"Da-Edward, what about the office?" Renesmee was now right behind me; she had started running soon after she was free of the irritating boy that had been talking to her, and had almost caught up.

"Some of our kind are are going to meet us in the parking lot in a few minutes. Alice saw one of them lunge at a human nearby." My words were jumbled and made little sense to me, but my brilliant wife and daughter understood immediately, even picking up the pace a bit. "Who do you think they are? Are they vegetarians?" Renesmee questioned, not even huffing, though she was running at break-neck speed.

"I don't know. They were facing away in the vision, so I couldn't see their eyes."

We were almost to the lot now. I watched as the pieces of the vision slowly started to fall into place. Alice was by my car, a Karma S hybrid convertible. Jasper had just stepped out of a building nearby, talking to a teacher. He was worried, because he had felt Alice's emotions as she had dashed off after having a vision, but the teacher had already engaged him in conversation. Rosalie and Emmett were out of sights, but I heard their thoughts coming from the other end of the campus. They were–well, Emmett was doing most of it– tormenting a boy that had had the audacity to flirt–or, more appropriately, try to– with Rose. Emmett had been within vampire hearing.

I tuned them out; the most important piece had arrived, just now driving into the parking lot. I could tell from their minds that they were vampires; their windows were darkly tinted, so Bella and Nessie probably couldn't really tell yet, though Nessie had guessed by now that they were. I decided to be polite and not delve further until I saw their eyes. No need to shuffle through their minds if they were vegetarians. I bounded the last few feet to Alice's side, Bella and Renesmee right behind.

_Good, you got here in time. I hope it helps. _Alice didn't even turn to me as she thought this. Relief flooded her mind, but her shoulders still drooped, and there was no bounce in her. I put my arm around her shoulders comfortingly, trying to calm her some. Too bad Jasper wasn't here yet. I glanced over, since we had a moment till the visitors got out of their car. He had finished talking to the teacher, and he was walking swiftly our way. He didn't know the urgency of the situation to the full extent, so he felt no need to run. He did hurry however, gliding towards us faster than a human could normally walk; he could feel the worry rolling off us from where he was.

Renesmee put her hand in mine, even though it was unnecessary. _Will we be able to prevent the attack?_

I shrugged. We were about to find out.

The first vampire stepped out of the car that had pulled in front of us.

**Ariella's POV**

As I stepped out of the car, I reached for these vampire's powers, so I could be aware of what might happen. Every single one of the vampires and the human had a power, though I didn't know what yet. There was something strange about this human, putting aside the fact she was completely at ease with three vampires beside her. I brushed it off. Oddities happened. The more important thing at the moment was the powers. I decided to go with the young male's first. His delighted me; mind reading. I mantled it, and smiled as his mouth popped open.

_Hello,_I greeted him.

_How did you do that?!_He was on the brink of shock.

I just smiled wider and turned to the next vampire; a short, pixie-like thing, her power was to see the future. I giggled softly, for this one was also in shock, not over my power, which she was unaware of as of yet, but over my clothes. I guessed she was the male's mate, since he had his arm around her shoulders. _No, Bella is my mate._He directed his still slightly shocked thoughts towards another female on the edge of the small group. I felt with my mind as I looked at her. She was fairly short, with long, brown hair. She was really quite pretty. As I thought this, I ran up against a blank wall in my mind. The male explained it quickly._The blank is from my mind reading. Bella has a very powerful mind shield._His thoughts were smug and proud as he continued. _Your power must be mental. That must be where the wall comes from._

His mate spoke then, oblivious to her mate's and my mental conversation. "Hello, my name is Bella, this is my sister Alice, husband Edward, and daughter Renesmee." She pointed to the pixie, her mate, and then the human.

Wait.

"Daughter?" I latched onto the word. "How is that possible?"

Donovan, whom I had momentarily forgotten about, had by now gotten out of the car and was standing beside me. He patted my shoulder gently. "She's a half-vampire, Ari. Like I told you about."

Understanding flooded me. "Oh, I see. Pleased to meet all of you." I offered my hand to the half-vampire, Renesmee, first, inspecting her as I did. She had beautiful curls the color of her father's hair, and was about 5'4", the same height as her mother.

_Likewise._I was startled by this. Was this girl's power to know other's powers, or similar to mine? How did she know I'd mantled her father's power? I reached out to feel it. Ah, I see. She could convey her thoughts by touching other's skin. Interesting. The opposite of her father's. _And, we believe, her mother's too, since she can get through Bella's shield. Now, aren't you going to introduce yourselves? _The male_, _Edward, raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, yes, of course. I'm so sorry. I am Ariella, and this is Donovan. We were curious as to what other vampires were doing here. We were worried you would be a danger to our secrecy. We have a permanent residence here, you see. Apparently, our fears were slightly pointless. You are, at least, non-human drinkers." I directed my look to each pair of golden eyes before me at this last comment. The half-vampire had deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, yes, we are vegetarians. Now, I apologize for this act of rudeness, but Donovan, I would appreciate it if you would hold your breath and let Edward here hold your wrists for the next minute or so. If you don't, you'll be the one doing the exposing."

The pixie spoke quickly, and the source of her agitation returned to her.

I understood, but Donovan's face and thoughts were covered in shock, anger, and confusion.

"May I hold his wrists?" I figured Donovan wouldn't fight if I did it. I didn't even glance at Alice before I did; the yes came in her head, and the spoken one was lost as I explained to Don. "She has visions, Donny, and she had one of you pouncing a human. Don't look so upset, she's just being cautious." I gently but firmly took a grip on each of his wrists.

"Yes, of course, if you say so." He was still confused, but his angry and shocked thoughts had subsided. I heard him stop breathing, and just in time. A human walked by, practically oblivious to us, deeply engrossed in a phone conversation with someone who had a very nasally voice. The scent that wafted to us from her was very citrusy and sweet, and it made my throat go up in flames; I needed to hunt. None of our clan had hunted recently, and this appetizing human almost had me at her throat. I could see why Don would've pounced. He had missed the last hunt, and if the scent almost disarmed me, it would've completely gotten him.

As the air cleared, Alice spoke again. "Well, that was a very nice scent. I see why you lunged in my vision. Enjoy the bear you find on your hunt you take before you come visit us later!" Abruptly, she squealed and took off running towards another vampire approaching. I had lost my concentration when the human passed, so I no longer had Edward's power mantled. I didn't bother to put it back on; I could tell from Alice's delight in seeing this male that he was her mate. He was tall, lean, and had blonde hair. I felt for his power in habit. He could feel and control emotions surrounding him. Fascinating.

"Jazzy, these are Ariella and Donovan. I'm sorry I ran off, but I really didn't want Donovan to kill the human. They're coming over later, and I'm going to convince Ariella to let me give her some decent clothes. Oh! Ariella, Donovan, this is my soul mate, Jasper. His power is to control emotions. Show them, Jazzy!" Alice was bouncing in place by now, when before she had been scowling at me–or my clothes. Not to mention she was speaking at the speed of light, it seemed. Even I, with my heightened hearing, had trouble following what she said. Somehow I managed to get everything. A miracle.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am, sir. I apologize for my wife's mood swings. I'll take care of that right now." He had a wonderful southern drawl underlying his words. I didn't pay much attention to that, however, because right about then Alice stopped jumping, and a blanket of calm covered me.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, that is not funny!" Alice may have stopped bouncing, but in instead she was scowling. She didn't appear to appreciate Jasper's teasing.

We all laughed, then Bella looked up at me. "Well, it appears that you are all coming over later. If you don't mind, that is."

I was pleased by the friendly offer and accepted. "Of course. We'll have to go home first to get everyone else, but we will definitely come."

Bella clapped her hands delightedly. "Wonderful! Ren, please go fetch Rose and Emmett." Renesmee nodded and ran off to find 'Rose and Emmett'.

She looked back up at me as her daughter dodged a teacher and turned a corner. "How about thirty minutes or so? That will give you time to hunt on the way. We just hunted last night, so you could follow our scent there."

"That would be excellent. Thank you."

"What would be excellent?" A deep, booming voice came from the direction Renesmee had run off. I spun around to find the source, and saw the lovely half-vampire walking next to a giant with dark curly hair, who I assumed was the speaker. Next to him was an angel. Even for vampires, this female was exceptional. She was blonde, tall, and statuesque. My 5'6", bluish-black, thin self next to her was, in comparison, hideous.

Bella must've seen my expression, because she reached for my hand and squeezed it tightly. "Don't worry, Rosalie has that effect on everyone. You get used to it."

The blonde stopped in front of me and held out her hand. "Hello. My name is Rosalie Hale. This is Emmett. You are...?"

"Ariella and Donovan O'Conner." I gestured to Donovan when I mentioned him, taking her hand with my own.

He stepped forward and also offered his hand. "A pleasure." Emmett grabbed it and shook heartily.

I had touched around to see if Emmett and Rosalie had any powers during our greeting. Edward answered for me, speaking out loud since he knew I no longer had his mind reading mantled. "No, they don't have any powers. Unless you call Emmett's strength and Rose's beauty powers."

"Oh, I see."

We got quizzical looks from everyone. "Ariella's power is quite interesting. She can... Actually, I think I'll wait till our visit later to have her tell you, and I won't say anything till then." Edward gave a wicked grin towards his daughter. She must really want to know. "Dad....!" Yeah, she did.

"Alright, well, I suppose we'll go then so Renesmee can find out sooner." Donovan had been fairly silent, but he spoke up now.

"Nessie, please. Or Ren. I don't mind." She said, pleased Donovan wasn't teasing her.

"As you wish, Nessie. You may call me Don." He smiled down at her.

"Well, in that case, we should go. I'll see you then!" Renesmee– Nessie, she had said– bounced up and hugged me, then quickly stepping back, looking up shyly from under thick lashes and bronze curls. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't thinking."

I was surprised, but I didn't mind. I told her so.

"Oh, good!" She promptly hugged me again, and I hugged her back. After she let go, I got back into my car, a 1975 Mercury Cougar, a very old, classic car, with a very modern engine. After I started the car, I waved at the small group of new friends. Once Don closed his door, I turned the car sharply and sped home.

**Jacob's POV**

I was reading Pride and Prejudice–under penalty of death from Bella and Renesmee– when my wife and all the other school-going vamps got home. I jumped up, throwing the hardcover classic on the floor, and was flying to the door, when I realized I'd made a dent in the floor. Crap. Esme will kill me! She just finished redoing the floors this morning! But I needed to see Nessie so bad, so I prayed for the best and threw a quick, "EsmeI'msorrydon'tkillme!" over my shoulder as I continued out the door. Before it had closed all the way behind me, I heard her laughing quietly from her upstairs bedroom, so I figured she'd understood and wasn't too angry.

The car pulled up right as my feet hit dirt. Nessie jumped out before the car came to a complete stop, and flung her small frame at me. I twirled her around and around, covering her face in kisses.

When I finally set her down on the ground, she reached up on tiptoe and put her small–compared to mine– hand to my cheek.

She started at the beginning of the day, with Edward and Bella kissing, and showed me how boring all her classes were. I suspected that whenever she skipped stuff–when the pictures didn't flow very well– someone had come up to talk to her, because she slipped on the first one, showing a very ugly guy with black and blonde spiky hair. I gave a guttural growl and she snuggled closer into my arms, but didn't stop with the flashes. Toward what must have been the end of the day, she slowed down a bit, showing me more detail.

They (Nessie, Bella and Edward) left their last class, Spanish, early. On the way to the office, Nessie was waylaid by some random twerp who seemed to think he was good enough to get close to stealing my girl. I wanted to rip his guts out.

A chuckle distracted me from Nessie's day. Edward was leaning against the door frame, and I could see the others through the front window. I'd completely missed them going inside. I shrugged. Ness did that to me sometimes.

"Welcome to how I feel every minute of the school day, Jake. Jazz and I have a harder time than Emmett, because of our powers. At least you couldn't hear that boy's thoughts."

I snorted. "I would imagine so. I'm sure you won't mind, since she's your daughter, but bash the next dork's head in for me, will you?"

He grinned, while Emmett laughed from inside. He was clearly listening in. Well, if he was, everyone else probably were too. I didn't really care, except for Blondie. Even after all these years, we weren't best chums. I spent plenty of my time plotting pranks and finding blonde jokes to tell her. I knew this upset Ness, so I toned it down when she was around. Not by much, but I was doing pretty good, considering everything.

"That is a tad extreme, Jacob, but I will take care to see that she is not bothered again. Not that I wasn't doing so before, of course."

"Oh, you guys! You are both ridiculous. Jake, thanks, but I can bash their heads in myself. Now, if you don't mind, Dad, I need to tell Jake about what happened. _Before_ they get here." And with that, Nessie jerked me back towards her, than jerked me up the steps. Since she was holding my hand, I could clearly hear her agitated thoughts. They cut me. Even though I knew she wasn't truly annoyed with me, I couldn't stand her having any reason to be upset with me.

Before she followed Edward through the door, with me in tow, I pulled he back to me.

"You aren't really angry with me, are you, Ness? I can't stand it when you're angry with me." My eyes bored into hers, trying to find the answer to my question.

_You are a silly, overprotective fool: you and Dad both are. The thought that you two might have not gotten along once is crazy. But no, I'm not angry with you. Really._

She pulled me down to her 5'4" level and kissed me to prove her words. The knife was gone; in it's place, a wave of love and passion. She pulled away after a moment, so I picked her up with one arm and swung her legs up into my other arm, so she was cradled in my arms. She giggled and put her arms around my neck.

"I think I'm entitled to being a little–okay, more than a little– overprotective of my own wife, especially when she's as beautiful and alluring as you…" I spoke softly against her ear, so that only she would hear me.

Her second giggle was interrupted by Bella.

"My darling daughter and smelly son-in-law, I hate to intrude, but Ren, you need to tell him about the other vampires."

"Wait, other vampires?" In my shock I loosened my grip on Nessie loosened, and she fell unceremoniously on the porch. Luckily, she had good reflexes, and I was tall, so she had time to get her legs under herself before she landed on her butt. Still, her landing was clumsy.

She smacked Bella lightly as she straightened up.

"Thanks, Mom. You could've waited till I was out of his arms before saying anything, you know."

I kissed her beautiful bouncy curls in apology, then returned to the more important question as I led her inside.

"Other vampires? Renesmee, why didn't you tell me immediately?"

"Because I wanted to give you a proper hello before telling you. We still have fifteen minutes before they get here."

I pulled her all the way into the house, waiting till Bells was out of the way before closing the front door. Renesmee went and sat down on the couch, and I plopped down on the floor in front of her, resting my cheek against her leg and holding her hand.

"That's very kind of you, Hon, but you should've told me immediately. Now, tell me what happened. Everything, please."

She went through the whole scene from them running to where Alice stood by Edward's car to the visitors driving away. There had been two of them; a guy and a girl. The girl was a little taller than Renesmee, had the topaz eyes that all the Cullens have, and was lean. Her hair was black, and kinda reminded me of Leah's, the only difference being that this vamp's hair had an almost bluish tint to it. Weird. The guy was really tall, probably only a few inches shorter than my height of 6'7". He had short black hair. If he wasn't so pale, he might've been able to pass for a Quileute werewolf. A Quileute werewolf who made his hair look nice, at least. It was shorter in the back than the front.

When she was done (the whole scene had taken about ten minutes), I returned to reality. Vampires (besides the Cullens) in Forks, even if they were vegetarians, worried me. I wondered how the pack (whoever was left, though there were probably new ones, because of these new bloodsuckers) at La Push was reacting. I'd have to go down there soon. Tomorrow or the next day. This was not good. From what the female had said in Renesmee's memory, there were more of them. Were they all vegetarians? I needed to contact Leah. Even if she didn't live around here anymore, she needed to know. I'd just have to turn into a werewolf more often than usual, and hope to catch her. I had no clue where she lived. She was alive last time I'd talked to her, two months ago. She'd been in Norway. Traveling. She probably wasn't there anymore. Wonderful time to travel, Leah.

"...Jacob?" Oh. Right. Pay attention to Renesmee. Talk to her. Don't make her worry.

"Oh, sorry, Honey. Um, well, that's interesting. They should be here in 5 minutes, then?" I may have been very concerned, but I wasn't going to let Renesmee know. I wanted her to be at ease, so I mentally asked Edward to get Jasper to help out, since he was sitting close enough to the chill pill to nudge him without Nessie noticing.

I sighed in relief when I was flooded with calm.

"Yeah, probably a little less than five minutes." Ness smiled, completely unaware of what Jasper had done.

I glanced around. Jasper was sitting in an armchair with Alice in his lap, and Bella and Edward were in the love seat near said armchair. Emmett was watching a baseball game in the corner of the room. Blondie was standing in the kitchen doorway with Carlisle and Esme, talking to them in low tones. I assumed she was complaining about the first horrible day of school. That sounded like something she'd do. Of course, even Blondie surprised me sometimes.

I was getting uncomfortable on the floor, so I pulled my self up onto the couch next to Ness. She curled up against me, her hair serving as a blanket for her bare arms.

"I hope Leah, Anthony, and Seth don't get angry about these new vampires. They'll be here in a few days. I'm so excited..." Nessie's words sounded anything but excited. She was clearly exhausted.

"I dunno, babe. I completely forgot they were coming." Convenient. Now I won't have to go out of my way to try and talk to Leah. "But, really, Ness, I think you should go sleep a few hours."

"No, I want to meet the rest of this other clan. I'll go sleep some after that, I promise." Her words were barely coherent now.

Alice piped up at this point. "Don't worry, Jake, she'll be in bed in ten minutes. At least, she'll be out of the house in ten minutes. I can only see all of us sitting here, and you and Nessie are gone in ten minutes. Oh, and the vampires are outside. I can hear them." Alice had jumped up, and was now bouncing by the door. Now that I was paying attention, I could hear them too. Footsteps, all fairly light, as only a vampire could walk. Five sets. Before the last word had left Alice's lips, all the other Cullens were by the front door. Renesmee was struggling to her feet, so I picked her up and made my way over to everyone else. As I stopped moving, a knock came on the door.

**-**

**Enjoy? Like my vamps? Oh, by the way, I do own those. All... Well, all of Ariella and Donovan's family.**

**Okay, so the poll-ish thing is:**

**In chapter 4, something is gonna happen to Rosalie. I haven't started writing it yet, because I couldn't decide what POV to do it from. So, I'm gonna let ya'll decide. whichever gets 10 votes first. You can vote multiple times, but put them in the order you want them to happen.**

**1) Rosalie, because it's happening to her**

**2) Emmett, because he's Rose's soul mate**

**3) Edward or Jasper, because of their powers(you can specify if it makes you happy)**

**4) One of Ariella's family members that you don't know about(randomized)**

**5) Ariella, because I love her(a.k.a. because of her power)**

**6) The person doing the unknown thing to Rosalie**

**7) A Cullen/Black not listed above(say which)**

**8) a bug by the window**

**Actually, the last one doesn't count. It's in place of the usual let-me-choose choice because I wouldn't put this up if I could choose. Okay, tell me which. I'll put up chapter three someday. Hopefully soon. We'll see.**

**~Bellabriggs**


	3. Chapter 3: Shocker

**Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't die. Promise. Procrastination OCD. Do it right, but do it later.  
I'm going to kinda dedicate this chapter to ya'll, for not sending me death threats. ;p  
This one might have some mistakes, cause Miss Beta(Miss Vampire Freak) hasn't looked at it. She's disappeared of the face of the earth. I think. I'm assuming.... ANYWAY.  
**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, but I think I can safely say I own the O'Conners.  
**

**  
Oh, and if they(the O'Conners, obviously) seem to... perfect(for vampires), tell me. But keep in mind Esme would see them in a better light than most people, cause she's Esme.**

Love ya'll(like siblings, don't worry), and happy Ash Wednesday/Lent(not that Lent is happy.... But still)  
But I digress... Here ya go.

**-**

3

Shocker

**Esme's POV**

Since I was nearest to the door, I opened it as soon as the knocking stopped. Standing on my porch were five vampires with soft, golden eyes.

"Welcome, I am Esme Cullen. Please, come in." I greeted them warmly, opening the door wider for them and stepping back as they all stepped through the doorway.

"Thank you. I am Zaneta O'Conner, this is my mate Donovan, my biological sister Rebecca, her mate Jeremy, and Ariella." The speaker was short, about 5'1". She had silky red hair that hugged her shoulders. The first vampire she introduced, Donovan, I believe, was a tall man, just a few inches taller than Jasper's 6'2". He had black hair that was cut short in the back, and slightly longer in the front. His build was fairly stocky, but he looked quite slim next to Emmett, who he was standing by.

Zaneta's biological sister, Rebecca, looked quite a bit like Zaneta in facial features, but the similarities ended there. She had an angular face, like her sister, but instead of sleek, straight hair to frame her face, she had very curly blonde locks instead. So blonde, in fact, it could have passed for white in some lights. Also, unlike her sister, she was tall, 5'10", or so. She had an ethereal feel about her; I wondered what her special ability was, for I was sure she had one.

Her mate, Jeremy, was breathtaking. His beauty had an entrancing ruggedness about it. He had light brown hair with blonde streaks in it, as if he stayed out in the sun a lot. It was slightly below his jawline, and he had it tucked behind his ears. HIs build wasn't really stocky, but he wasn't exactly lean, either. He looked fast, maybe even faster than Edward.

The last vampire was a rival towards Bella and Rosalie in beauty. Her hair was a beautiful black, but seemed to shine blue whenever she shifted her weight. She was lithe, and I was positive she could outrun both Edward and Jeremy. With ease. She was average height, 5'6". She seemed shorter because of her hair, which enveloped her upper body with its volume and length. Not quite as long as Renesmee's, it was down to her waist.

All in all, the O'Conners were very beautiful, even for vampires.

By the time my evaluation was over, about 7 seconds or so, we were all gathered in the living room; our guest were sitting, though it wasn't necessary. The

males, Jeremy and Donovan, sat on the edge of their seats, and were shooting furtive glances at Jacob. After a moment of watching our ease around the werewolf, Donovan relaxed slightly. Jeremy, on the other hand, continued to look at him with looks of confusion and suspicion, as if not quite sure what his place was here. The women had noticed Jacob on their entrance, but hadn't spared him another glance after that. They paid more attention to how he treated Renesmee, holding her tenderly, I assumed. It was clear that even if he was a threat, he couldn't really do anything while the half-vampire was in his arms. I decided there was nothing to worry about on that front, and ran into the dining room to get chairs for those of us who had no seat.

When we were all settled and introductions were complete–Edward had introduced all of our family–Carlisle's curiosity got the better of him. I could tell from the look in his beautiful eyes that he had barely restrained from asking something immediately.

I cut him off before he could say anything.

"Now Donovan, Zaneta, how long have you been in Forks? We lived here about seventy years ago, when Bella was still human, but we haven't returned since then."

Zaneta answered, her voice like wind chimes, "We have been here seven months. Our story is Don and I are married and Rebecca is our daughter, and Ariella and Jeremy are half siblings who live with us because their mother couldn't care for them properly, so she sent them to live with her good friends. Also, we say we home school Rebecca, while both Ariella and Jeremy have been finished with high school for a year or so."

I was impressed; they had a very creative story. I would have to take a page out of their book, because seven adopted children was a bit extravagant.

Before I could apprehend him again, Carlisle spoke. "Tell me, what special abilities does your family have? Edward mentioned something about Ariella having a very extraordinary one, something about taking his mind reading and using it. Do explain."

Ariella answered this time. "Well, I can 'mantle' other's abilities, or disable it by taking it away completely. I thought it worked on everyone, but Bella here proved me wrong."

"Fascinating! Your ability must be mental, then. Bella is a mental shield. Only Renesmee has ever penetrated it. We think Nessie's ability is the opposite of Edward and Bella's, because she can show anyone, no matter how strong a shield, her thoughts. Are there any other abilities in your clan?" He looked around expectantly.

"I have one, along with my mate." Jeremy's voice was very deep, yet soft. Interesting combination. "Mine is also a mental ability, I believe. I can go "invisible". Meaning, I could be sitting here in plain view, and make it so half of you couldn't see me. I can also control whether or not you can smell or hear me, but not quite as well. I've only been a vampire three years, so I'm still practicing."

Renesmee spoke up, her words slurred by sleepiness. "Can you show us?"

"Certainly." Jeremy's eyes twinkled before he disappeared. As if that wasn't disconcerting enough, his voice still continued. "Rebecca here can still feel me, but she can no longer see me or smell me. I can also make her disappear." On the last sentence, Rebecca disappeared also. "You have to be touching me to disappear, but I think I can overcome that with practice." Her reappeared and gave a mock bow from his spot on the love seat with his mate.

Bella grinned and raised an eyebrow at our guest. "I bet that's good in a fight, but not with me around. Apparently, your ability is mental."

Jeremy just shrugged. "No one is perfect."

"Bellward is." said two voices at once. Edward and Bella looked at each other and laughed. "You first, love." Edward said, perfectly gentlemanly.

"Er.... I said Edward is. Perfect, I mean." She looked embarrassed, and drew back into Edward's embrace as she spoke.

"No I'm really not, love. If anyone is, it would be you." Edward brushed a hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Emmett coughed loudly, making everyone laugh, except Renesmee, who was fast asleep in Jacob's lap.

"Um, I think Ness and I are gonna turn in. Unlike all of you smelly bloodsuckers, we actually have to sleep. It was nice meeting you. Good night." He winked, nodding to each of us before starting to his and Nessie's cottage down by the river. I had made it for them so that Jacob wouldn't have to suffer by sleeping in the house, where the smell of vampires was strong.

He got a chorus of good night's and sleep well's from most everyone as he closed the door behind him and the sleeping half-vampire in his arms. Jeremy just nodded back, his mask of formality slipping to reveal relief. I wasn't sure if anyone else noticed. I made a note to have Edward explain the situation to the new family. I noticed Edward nod in my direction and I smiled. His ability was convenient sometimes.

Carlisle eagerly turned back to Rebecca as the receding footsteps faded away.

"Now, Rebecca, tell me, what is your ability?" He was on the edge of his seat in his eagerness, so I laid a hand on his arm. I enjoyed watching him in his enthusiasm for new information, but I wasn't going to let him scare Rebecca before she got to know him.

At my touch, he slid backwards in his seat a few inches.

Rebecca cleared her throat before answering. She started off slow, but seemed to decide getting it over with was the best thing to do, and sped up. "Erm.... My special ability is to... to temporarily turn vampires human."

The shocked silence that followed didn't last long.

Rosalie, who less than a millisecond before had been at the other end of the room, was now less than an inch from Rebecca's face.

"Change me. Turn me back to a human. Now. DO IT NOW!"

She screamed a soul-breaking scream. All the pain, hurt, longing, want and jealousy she had ever felt towards being changed and losing her human life was poured into it. I saw Jasper and Edward both cringe away from her in agony. The scream lasted only a few seconds before it was replaced by wracking sobs as my adopted daughter crumpled to the floor. Emmett reached her before Carlisle or I, and rocked her back and forth in his arms.

Edward's look of agony was lessened, and I guessed Bella had put her shield around Rosalie to spare her husband. She and Alice were at work to help Jasper, but to no avail. Even if they did manage to put out an ocean of calm, Rosalie's pain would have enveloped it effortlessly. I just stood there, whimpering, as they led Jasper out into the front yard. I wanted to comfort Rose, but I didn't know how. I felt useless, because I couldn't even comfort Rebecca, who was shaking from the shock and force of Rosalie's outburst and sobs. The poor girl; she was not used to this.

I wordlessly gestured to Jeremy, motioning for him to bring her outside, along with the rest of his family, whom were all slipping out the door.

I was the last to go; I still wanted to comfort my daughter. Carlisle led me outside gently, and I unwillingly followed. The sobs diminished by a minuscule amount as the door closed behind us.

The group on the lawn before me looked shaken. I owed an apology to the O'Conners.

"I'm so sorry. Rosalie has always had a more difficult time with being changed." I could think of nothing else to say.

It looked as if Alice and Bella had figured out a way to calm Jasper. At least, he wasn't grimacing in pain anymore. Bella caught my examination of him and explained.

"We had Ariella disable it. She took it off him, and is trying to hold it between her and him. Don't break her concentration."

Sure enough, Ariella's face was a picture of hard concentration; her eyes were closed, and she had laid one hand lightly on Jasper's arm. Contact must help her ability.

I nodded my relief. After a moment of tense silence, only broken by the sobs still coming from inside, Rebecca spoke.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Cullen. I didn't realize your daughter would react so strongly." Her voice was barely marred by the worry in it. She had an Irish accent. Odd, considering her sister had none.

"Rebecca, please call me Esme. And it's not your fault, dear." I patted her arm as consolingly as I could, given both Jeremy and Zaneta had their arms around her.

Alice spoke up.

"Rosalie will stop crying in… 194 seconds."

We stayed silent, listening as her sobs grew quieter.

Finally, they stopped altogether. Light footsteps, then Rose opened the door and stepped out onto the porch gingerly, with Emmett right behind her

"I apologize, everyone. I don't know what happened to me. I especially want to apologize to you, Rebecca. That was inexcusable."

She stood in the light from the doorway, trembling slightly, as she waited for our responses. Rebecca reacted first. She quickly slipped out of her mate and sister's embraces and ran up the steps. Her curls danced madly as she bounded to Rosalie and gave her a tight hug. I followed quickly, maybe half a second behind her. I wrapped one arm around Rosalie, and patted Rebecca consolingly again. I wasn't sure if hugging her was aloud, and I didn't want to offend her.

I heard Ariella sigh as she dropped Jasper's charismatic power back on him.

"Well, shall we go back inside?" Emmett looked greatly relieved and had regained his usual grin. I felt a trickle of guilt and horror that I hadn't thought of how he must have felt while having to hold Rosalie as she cried her tearless sobs. I imagined Carlisle in some such position for a moment, but recoiled from the thought immediately. To make up for it, I took my hand off Rebecca and wrapped it around Emmett's shoulders–rather, what I could reach of them.

No one answered him, but I turned and pulled my two adoptive children inside, and I heard everyone else following. I sat down on the couch with them and Rebecca, as she was still half-hugging Rose. I was in my element. I wanted to show them all, especially Rosalie, how loved they were. Jeremy came and sat at Rebecca's feet, since there was no room left on the couch for him. Bella and Edward went back to the loveseat and settled there, while Ariella sat in the armchair near them, and they started chatting. Alice and Jasper went over to the other chair in front of the TV and talked in whispers that I could barely hear. I didn't try, for it was probably meant to be a private conversation. Carlisle was settled in the chair he'd been in before, chatting with Donovan.

Donovan was telling him more of his history, and how each respective member of their coven had come to join, or to be turned. He had turned only one vampire, he said, and that was an accident. An accident, he said, that turned out very well. I didn't really listen after that. I was enjoying just watching my family and our visitors.

Around midnight, Bella talked Alice into playing a game of chess with her, and she asked Ariella to disable Alice's power so that it would be fair. Alice protested, but Ariella ignored her threats and begging. Alice was usually phenomenal at chess, but she also had always had her foresight in past games. Bella beat her with ease. Alice's expression as Bella checkmated her king with pawns was murderous. She kept shooting Bella death glares for fifteen minutes or so, until Edward finally asked Jasper to get Alice to stop making murder plans for Bella. Jasper obliged immediately, sweeping Alice into a dizzying kiss––one that would have been better off in their private bedroom. I had to clear my throat loudly several times before they broke apart, but it worked; Alice didn't give Bella any more looks. In fact, she stared off into space for quite a while afterwards. It looked similar to her having a vision, but much more dreamy.

As Ariella and Edward played a game of chess, Bella drifted over and sat in the recently deserted seat by me––Emmett and Jeremy had grown bored and went to watch a sports game, Rosalie trailing along with them; Rebecca had gone and sat by her sister, who was quietly listening to Donovan and Carlisle talk.

"You seem happy, Esme."

"Oh, yes, I am; very much so. It's nice to meet other vegetarians occasionally, not to mention rare." I looked over at her. "And are you happy, dear?"

She paused, a look of concern on her face. "I couldn't help but notice how Jeremy reacted to Jacob… It was as if he didn't understand what he was. He could tell he wasn't human, to be sure, because of the smell… But it worries me. If the O'Conners don't know what a werewolf is, what's happened to the pack at La Push? There must be a few down there, if our new friends have been here as long as they say."

I put an arm around her comfortingly. "Bella, I wouldn't worry about it. We'll know soon enough. Jacob was going to go down and check it out over the weekend, remember?"

That reminder seemed to calm her some. "Oh, yeah. Well, I guess I really shouldn't worry."

"Only if you think it will make you feel better, which I doubt." She smiled, but got up at this point, because Ariella and Edward's game of chess was over; Edward had won.

I sat alone on the couch, watching the proceedings. Everyone seemed to get along; that was good. At least, they didn't show any outward hostility. Edward occasionally shot confused or startled glances at various members of the new coven, which I deduced was from something he'd heard in their thoughts. I wondered about that. What could possibly worry him? I sighed, and let it go.

As dawn broke, I decided to go make some breakfast. Jacob and Renesmee would be up soon. I decided to make chocolate pancakes, since Nessie loved chocolate, and Jake would eat anything set before him. Fifteen minutes later, a cheerful half-vampire and sleepy wolf walked in. Nessie put the pair of clothes she'd been carrying in Jacob's mouth and he ran upstairs to the bathroom. Occasionally, he would use our shower instead of his own, and I still didn't know why. Warmer water, maybe. Not that would matter to someone with his temperature.

While her husband took his shower, Renesmee ate and let a delighted Alice do her hair. She didn't adore shopping, much like her mother, but she didn't mind having her hair played with, and occasionally having her make-up done. Alice loved finding new ways to fix the bronze locks of hair; it had become a hobby to her.

"So, what are we doing today? It is Saturday, after all." Nessie asked no one in particular, brushing a strand of hair out of her face and reaching for her glass of water.

"Anyone up for some baseball or football? We haven't played in ages!" Emmett was practically begging.

Alice's eyes went blank, then cleared. "No, sorry, Em. No rain today. But it will rain tomorrow. Maybe we'll play tomorrow." Emmett started to say something, but Alice wasn't finished. "We could go shopping, though. We need more clothes."

"Ugh. No." Bella objected quickly and loudly.

Alice turned on her. "Okay, you suggest something, then."

"Er…" Bella didn't supply anything, and Alice looked triumphant.

"I have an idea." Rosalie spoke quietly.

"Rosalie…" Edward trailed off, his tone laced with warning.

"We could experiment with the O'Conner's gifts. Jeremy's was very interesting… And Rebecca's." Rosalie didn't bother to veil her wishes any more than the flimsy excuse of "experimenting". She was desperate, with the chance of having her life back, however superficial it may be.

Renesmee's curiosity was aroused. "What gifts do they have?"

Jeremy answered before Rebecca could say anything. "I can kind of go invisible, and Ariella here can use other vampires' gifts. Not your mother's, though. Rebecca's gift is to temporarily turn vampires human again."

Renesmee's face showed her awe and fascination at each special ability mentioned, but she gave a knowing glance toward Rosalie at the mention of the last one. She could see why Rosalie was so edgy and excited.

Her curiosity won out, however. "Do you think it would work on me? I am only half vampire, so it might not. Hmm. Could we see, please?"

Once Nessie had joined the begging committee, Rebecca didn't stand a chance.

"I… I suppose it wouldn't hurt…" She was calculating something, it seemed. I could have been wrong.

"Okay, fine. We'll try it. Who first?" She looked at them both carefully. "Rosalie, I'd say. I can do multiple changes at once, but since I don't know if it will even work on you, Renesmee, I'll just turn Rosalie first. And, Rosalie, I'm warning you now, turning human might not be pleasant. It's the opposite of transforming to a vampire. Ice cold. And since you're turning human, the ice will seem much colder than you'd think. And when you turn back, you'll have to go through the fire again… I'm not really sure how long. I think it depends on how long you stay human, and how long you've been a vampire. Are you sure you want to do this?" Rebecca looked at Rosalie. I had no doubt what her answer would be. She would do anything to be human again. Anything at all.

Rosalie took a deep breath, slowly exhaling, and answered. "Yes."

**-**

**And another cliff hanger. I'm sooo sorry, guys. I've read too much of 'True Love Waits' by... If I spell this wrong, I give you permission to want to kill me, but don't actually... iloveeverythingtwilight. *Wipes sweat off forehead* Talk about a long name... Anyway...  
I'll be back, hopefully sooner this time.**

**~Constance **


	4. Backflash: Rebecca's Transformation

**Hey peoples. I updated sooner than usual! Aren't you so proud of me?  
Okay, so this chapter is a little different. It's a little background history on the O'Conners. And I'm gonna be honest. I made it purely to buy me time for the next chapter. *insert angel with halo here - o:)*  
Actually, it was gonna be in chapter three, but it was waaaaay too confusing to write it like that. I know, lame. If you want to know EXACTLY where it was gonna be in chapter three... Just a sec... Here!/: Donovan was telling him more of his history, and how each respective member of their coven had come to join, or to be turned. He had turned only one vampire, he said, and that was an accident. An accident, he said, that turned out very well.  
****See? I'll probably do others later on, and just in case you hate the O'Conners and want to skip it, I'll try to tell you ahead of time if I do. TRY. Don't kill me if I don't tell.**  
**Um.... I'll dedicate this chapter to fanwriter95, my email buddy!(It was email pal, like pen pal, you know, but email buddy sounds better :p) You now owe me more story(both!), Courtney!!**

**Disclaimer: This all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and I'm not her! **

**Okay, this A/N is long enough, so I'll tell you my ingenious loophole later.**

**Enjoy :)**

**-**

I was walking in my back yard. I laughed quietly. My back yard… More like my quarter of Ireland. I loved it here. My homeland was exquisite, but my vampire abilities enhanced it hundred fold. Anyone who had not been here was sadly lacking in his or her life accomplishments. Even humans. My, counting humans in a thought where I'm not thinking about my next meal, or avoiding discovery. Are we going soft in the head, Donovan?

The breeze tousled my hair. It felt pleasant, though not like it did when I ran. More like a mother's touch now. When running, the wind was more equivalent to… Well, nothing. It was like nothing else. And the exhilaration of running in itself… Surpassed only by drinking blood.

As if the breeze had been waiting for me to think that specifically, it unexpectedly changed course. The new smell was not devoid of a salty ocean smell, but it was much, much sweeter. Only one thing smelled like that. _Human blood. _And it was near. Very near. Even as I calculated the distance, I was flying over the ground. Twenty miles. Not too far running, but not a usual distance for human blood to go on the wind. This human must be bleeding heavily. If it could, it might have even thanked me for putting it out of its' misery. My thoughts got no further, of course, for as I got near the human, the scent got stronger, and my instincts took over completely.

Ah, this human's blood was strong. Much sweeter than most other humans I'd had. Mmmm. Venom flooded my mouth. It burned, yet I welcomed it. Blood was near, and the blood was sweet.

I spotted the near-corpse slumped up at the base of a tree. I was yards away, but only for a millionth of a second more. I reached her, and immediately reached for her neck.

The thirst departed swiftly as I drank her. So sweet, so intoxicating. I didn't get further than a few swallows, however.

I was airborne. Something harder than rock had slammed into me, knocking me off the girl, and away from her delicious blood. Another vampire was attempting to steal my food, in my territory. I let out a furious roar, grabbing whoever it was and throwing them into a nearby tree. This, for I saw it was a female, did not hinder her. She leaped up and got between my meal and me. I decided to go for a different method, and began circling her.

I circled once, moving an inch closer. She snarled and half-launched at me. I didn't flinch, staying in my crouch. Each time I circled, she pushed me farther away. This made me curious, and since I wasn't breathing––I wanted a clear head to fight with––I was able to follow up on it some. I turned and ran upwind of the corpse for a quarter of a mile. The vampire followed me. I had a strong sensation of being… herded. I didn't like that, so I tried turning around again. She blocked my path, snarling.

She doesn't want my food… She wants to keep me away from it. I tried running away again. Completely against my instincts, of course. Turning my back on an enemy.

By now I was far enough upwind of the body so I couldn't smell it anymore. I took a test breath in, just to be sure, then drew a deeper breath. This vampire's scent… It was lovely. Ocean salt, upturned earth, oranges, roses… and oddly similar to the human's.

I wanted to know why this vampire was being so odd, so I sped up fractionally, then jumped into the branches overhead. She was fairly close behind me, so I leaped backwards, landing immediately behind her. She half-turned, but I grabbed her wrists, twisting them behind her. She struggled, but could do nothing, for I was stronger, and the small intake of blood I'd had boosted that.

I made sure that she couldn't bite me if I looked away, and then began to question her.

"Why did you interrupt my meal, female?" She refused to answer, so I tightened my grip. I may not be able to put her in physical pain in this situation, but I would make it as uncomfortable as possible. I repeated my question.

"Why were you drawing me away from my meal, female? I can easily kill you now, then go back and finish drinking if you don't answer my question."

She pondered that. "Will you leave the human alone if I tell you?" Her voice was sweet, like her scent. A scent that was very distracting while I tried to pin her to the ground.

"I'll consider it. Tell me."

"She's my sister."

Sister? "Why is she not a vampire if she's your sister? How were you turned but not her? And how do you resist killing her?" I was intrigued, unduly so. Why should I care about any of this? Why would I be interested in a human in any way besides blood? The thought of her blood made the venom return. I struggled for my head. I wasn't done yet. I wanted my answers.

The delicious smelling vampire turned to look at me as well as she could as she answered me. There was something odd about her eyes…

"I was out on my porch for fresh air after putting my sister to bed, and this beautiful stranger approached me and asked me if I wanted to be like her. She was lonely, she said. She wanted a companion, she said. I protested that I had a baby sister to care for since my parents were dead, and she just smiled and told me that could be dealt with later. Then she bit me. I woke up after an eternity of fire, and I was in my room. I could smell human blood, which was my sister, and she restrained me, saying I would probably be upset if I killed my sister. She seemed almost shocked when that stopped my efforts to get by her. She asked me what my name was, and I told her."

I interrupted her. "What is your name?"

She growled at me, but grudgingly gave it up. "Zaneta." Her name was lovely, like her scent and voice.

"I'm Donovan. That answers my second question, but I'd like to solve the other two. How did you not kill her, even if she was your sister?"

Zaneta laughed a hard, bitter laugh. "That would be a problem, wouldn't it? I had to find a solution if I was to care for my sister, and I was committed to caring for her, as my parents' last request. Drinking human blood was obviously out, as I was not willing to risk killing my sister or any friends she may ever bring over. I asked the vampire who changed me if she had any ideas. I didn't expect her to give me anything of substance. She surprised me by saying she had heard of one vampire… A vampire who was so repulsed by his own nature that he refused to drink human blood. Driven by his own need, for he hadn't had any blood after his transformation, he had attacked a deer herd when he smelled their blood. It satiated his driving thirst enough for him to think, though it was not as satisfying as a human's blood. He realized he could drink animal blood, sparing the lives of many humans. **A/N: Yes, this is Carlisle, though Zaneta didn't know it. Neither did Ariella.. Carlisle doesn't know yet, but they'll all figure it out eventually:)** This sounded perfect, so I decided to go try it. It worked to quell my thirst, though it changed my eye color to gold." Ah, so that was why they seemed different. I looked at them closely. They looked kinder, softer, than red eyes did.

"I convinced my vampire acquaintance, named Ariella, to stay with my sister while she slept. I quickly went out to find some animals. When I decided I had drunk enough blood, I went back to them as swiftly as I could. It wasn't far, especially for a vampire, but I could hear my sister's wails, so it wasn't fast enough. I found Ariella trying to make Rebecca stop crying, and failing miserably. I took her away from Ariella, and made a dangerous test on the spot. I breathed in as deeply as I could. My throat burned, but it didn't overpower me. I convinced Ariella to eventually join my diet, saying she had to leave if she didn't. We lived together for fifteen years like that. Rebecca knew what I was. We had decided to tell her the truth when she was old enough to understand. I think she suspected for quite a while. Not too hard to figure out, when you live in the same house, and somehow never catching them eating over the sixteen years you live together. Once we had told her what we were, she said she wanted to become like Ariella and I, to make it easier for us. I told her to wait until she was older, than decide if she still wanted to. I was stalling. But, she stayed adamant. That's when you found her. She'd been attacked by a wild boar, I think. I was going to find Ariella when I smelled your scent. You can't kill her! Now, please let me go. I don't want her to die."

I had been so enthralled; I was caught by surprise by her request. I automatically released her, and she was off, faster than a bullet back to her sister. I followed, pondering.

I didn't understand this new feeling; I'd never felt it before. I wanted what Zaneta had. I had never wanted what others had before, not in all of my centuries of living. It took all of four hundred years for me to meet someone I would _envy_. And envy I did. Not only did I want it, I wanted to see her with it. I wanted to see her happy. With her sister. With me. I didn't love her, but I was certainly drawn to her. If she was unhappy, I would be too. I knew this. _Oh, no, Don, that's certainly not love_, I told myself sarcastically.

My musing was interrupted by agonized screams. We came upon Rebecca and she was writhing on the ground. Oh, no. I held my breath, for fear of doing more damage.

Zaneta turned on me, "You! You bit her! Than your confounded questions took so long! Now it's too late to turn her back! No!" Her last word was a scream of agony, much like her sister's. She looked helplessly at the tortured human for a moment, then crumpled to the ground.

I was horrified by what I had done. Zaneta would hate me for it, and I hated myself for bringing her hate on me. I was prepared to kill myself right here and now if that would stop her from hating me.

A new scent filled my nostrils, and yet another vampire burst into the clearing. I assumed this was Ariella, as her eyes were also golden, though a lighter shade than Zaneta's. She must have just hunted. Also unlike Zaneta, she didn't crumple to the ground. She picked up Rebecca and ran out of the clearing, northwest.

"Zan, c'mon!" Her voice was musical like all vampires' voices, but not as pretty as Zaneta's…

Zaneta picked herself up off the ground and followed vampire and human. I did too. I should have just left, so to avoid doing more damage. But I couldn't leave Zaneta without apologizing, or doing something to better myself in her eyes…

I followed her through the doorway of their house. Ariella ran down the hall and disappeared into a bedroom. I stayed in the living room, listening to the failing heartbeat. Would Rebecca even make it through the transformation?

Zaneta came back down the hall after an eternity.

"So, you're here." She glared at me, "I want you to stay, but only so I can kill you if she doesn't survive. You owe me that much, you horrible creature." She was absolutely right. I would even light the fire for her.

Ariella walked in. "You're the one that bit her? Good grief. You must be pretty cocky, showing your face here. What do you want?"

"To help in any way I can. I did not know she was important to you. I'm sorry. I'll do anything to repay you both." I meant every word.

A light came into Ariella's eye. "Alright. If Rebecca lives through this, and doesn't want to kill you herself, which I'm betting she won't, you will swear never to kill another human again, or change one. You may slip, but if you do, you will have to suck the venom out again. And if you fail, you have to die. I think that's fair. Don't you, Zaneta?" She glanced at the ethereal creature beside her. Zaneta nodded once. Her golden eyes looked hard.

I tried not to hesitate. "I agree."

Ariella grinned a blood-curdling grin, if I'd had any blood to curdle. "Excellent. You can stay in the guest room until then. Right this way." Her voice had changed from chilling to warm and friendly as she turned and walked down the hallway, leading me to a room that was empty apart from a table, two armchairs, a dresser, and a bookshelf with a very large selection of older classics. I grinned. I'd met some of these authors. Miss Austen had been _quite_ delightful and witty.

After she led me into the room, Ariella left, closing the door behind her. I went to the bookshelf, selected Wuthering Heights, and started to read, settling into an arm chair. I planned to stay like this: out of the way, and quite, until Rebecca's transformation was done. I would not force my company on any of these females, not even the one that wasn't conscious.

I opened to page one, and started reading amid the alternating periods of screaming and silence.

**-**

**Okay, there! :)**

**Now, me and fanwriter95 were talking and I said that if I ever wrote a book, I'd write fanfiction for it just for the fun of it. She asked if I would put a disclaimer. I said.... well, I guess so, I don't want the fanfic site owners to get angry. So we decided the best way to do it would be say 'this belongs to _____ (–insert name)' but not to say 'I don't own it' Isn't that clever?**

Well, I thought so.

**Anyway. I'll try to update soon. Promise.**

**Tata for now :)**

**-Constance **


	5. Chapter 4: Only Human

**I'm sorry!!!! I just haven't been writing at all... Not even my other story(it's not a fanfic, so you probably won't see it anytime soon), which I tend to write more, generally speaking. But I wrote it, and typed it! I think I might have been guilted into it.… Hmm.  
Also, I'll have you know I didn't send it to my beta so that ya'll could read it sooner. I _think_**** I got all the mistakes, though.... If I didn't, tell me, and I'll go fix it(eventually).  
Also, I am using some of Midnight Sun for Emmett's POV. I changed it a bit, but not by much(it's just from Emmett's POV instead of Edward's). In case some of you want to skip it, I'll put an A/N right before it as a warning, and at the end to tell you when it's over.  
I know I haven't been overlapping POV's before(well, I was, but they were never in the same room, so it doesn't count in my mind), but I think it's necessary now. This one is quite scattered POV-wise! Just FYI :)  
Oh, yeah! Some people thought it curious in the backflash that Zaneta would just sit by and tell Don a whole long story.... Well, here are my reasons: 1) She didn't exactly have a choice but to tell him, cause he could easily kill her, then go and finish killing Rebecca. 2) It's possible, because she was so enraged at seeing Donovan leaning over her sister, that she didn't realize he'd actually bitten Rebecca. 3) She has a tendency to go off into insignificant details whenever she tells a story, just from habit. AKA: She rambles(you'll see over the course of the story, but not much in this chap).  
Tell me which POV you think is your favorite, please!!!! Personally, my favorite is Jasper's, reading-wise, and writing-wise. There is something calming about writing from Jazz's POV... It's like his power is affecting me as I write! Lol :) I think I want to write a story from his POV... But not now. I have enough issues keeping up with this one, as most of ya'll know(sorry!).  
This chapter is dedicated to my kitten, Ariella(yeah, yeah, I know...) who is warm and cuddly and MUCH louder than should be legal.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Midnight Sun**

**So, here we go....**

**-**

Last thing that happened in the Cullen household: _"...Are you sure you want to do this?" Rebecca looked at Rosalie. Rosalie took a deep breath, slowly exhaling, and answered. "Yes."_

**Only Human**

**Rebecca's POV**

I could hardly understand why Rosalie yearned to be human so much, but I wasn't about to try and find out. I did _not_ want another outburst like before. I would "humanize" her, but I decided it was best not to tell her, or any of them, about the--Stop, Becca! Mind reader. Be cautious, you fool. No, I would not tell them about that. Not even Zaneta knew of it, and I tell her _everything_. Everything apart from this, that is... My mind started to drift and think about it... about Chris... Gah! Pay attention to what you think of. Keep your thoughts guarded.

I looked to Rosalie for distraction. If I hadn't seen her so vulnerable before, I think I probably wouldn't have liked her much. She didn't seem to care much for others around her… but I guess we all have her moments. I had a sneaking suspicion that was the norm for her, though.

"Now, have all of you hunted recently? Her scent could throw you off by its suddenness, and I'm pretty sure you don't want her dead." I heard a snort from the top of the stairs, and glanced up––even though it was unnecessary; his smell was enough to know––to see the Native American creature-human standing there.

"Speak for yourself. I wouldn't mind a bit. No, I take that back. I need someone to play tricks on and tell blonde jokes to. I'm willing to sacrifice for the greater good, though."

I assumed the werewolf––Jacob, Edward had called him?––and Rosalie didn't get along very well. Rosalie's retort confirmed my suspicions, and made me edgy. "Maybe she can try her ability on you, and then not be able to turn you back, because you're just so unnatural. Then you can go, mongrel. My second dream come true."

Jacob grinned and leaned back into the couch. He seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. "I dunno, with all these leeches around, I'd probably just turn werewolf again. It's in my genes."

I was tired of their banter, and I didn't want it going any further in the wrong direction. "That is neither here nor there. Rosalie, do you want me to change you or not?"

"Yes, of course! Do I need to do anything special?"

I thought for a second, even though it was unnecessary. "Just sit down. The sudden change from heightened senses to human ones might knock you off balance." She took a seat on the couch, as far as possible from Jacob as she could manage, and Emmett made to follow her.

"No, Emmett, I'd prefer if all vampires would keep their distance. Sorry."

He was definitely annoyed with that, but since he backed off, I ignored it, focusing all my attention on Rosalie.

"Now, this feels different for different people, but it's probably gonna be cold, like I said before. Ready?" She just nodded. She looked terrified, and it didn't seem as if she was accustomed to being terrified. The result was comical.

"Okay. One, two, three…" I directed all my thoughts on Rosalie's image. Bit by bit, I changed her distinctly vampire features to look human in my mental eye, to feel soft and warm, and smell as I guessed she might have smelled before her death. I imagined her standing in sunlight, and changed the image until she no longer sparkled. Lastly, I imagined her internal organs working, and her heart working like any humans, strengthening my resolve as venom flooded my mouth at the thought of all that human blood.

I knew it was done when I heard a third wet thumping in the room. I slowly opened my eyes to look at the human as I tucked away the image of the human Rosalie in the back of my head with the vampire Rose. As always, I felt in need of a good nap. Too bad vamps didn't sleep.

Rosalie went rigid for a moment as the change finished up, then she slumped sideways, unconscious.

**Edward's POV**

I wasn't happy with Renesmee; she knew how Rosalie felt, yet she proceeded to encourage her. I sighed and pushed the annoyance away. Ren was just too curious for her own good. She couldn't help it. Besides, she didn't know about Rosalie's breakdown earlier. I tightened my grip on Bella as I remembered that outburst. Rose's thoughts before Bella had shielded her were… beyond agony. There were no true words for it. Her effect on Jasper was even worse. I don't know how he had managed it... These thoughts were no good. In a feeble attempt to banish them, I focused on Rebecca's thoughts. I was also curious how her gift worked. It was so… unique.

I was successfully distracted by her thoughts, to be sure, but not by how her gift worked.

'––_stop, Becca! Mind reader. Be cautious, you fool.'_

Almost as soon as she reprimanded herself, her thoughts spiraled in the exact same direction.

'_No, I would not tell them about that. Not even Zaneta knew of it, and I tell her everything. Everything apart from this, that is…' _She pictured a young human man. He was tall, dark, and handsome, as the saying goes. He had black hair, black eyes, and very tan skin. In this particular image of him, he was laughing. He looked like a very happy person. The next instant, she thought of another image of him. In this one, he was a vampire, clearly. His features were more angular, and his skin had a white undertone to the tan. His eyes were red as only a newborn's could be. Another picture; he was dead. His eyes were black again. All this showed in less than a millisecond. She instantly directed all thoughts to Rosalie.

Who had that young man been? He could barely pass for 15. Why was there a jump in mood I heard from Jasper, one that was clearly from Rebecca? One of love and sadness… There was something strange that Rebecca was hiding.

**Jasper's POV**

Another wet thump filled the room. Unlike the other two, this one appealed to me. Renesmee smelled very wonderful, but more of a flower smell than a food smell. And Jacob... The very thought of drinking his blood was revolting. Rosalie's blood, though... Her blood was like... well, roses. Unlike Ren's, her flower-scented blood wasn't just a pleasant smell. It was mouthwatering. My thirst was driving me mad. It had been very wise of me not to look at Rosalie immediately as she turned. If I had, I probably would have jumped at her and––I stopped myself. _It's Rosalie. You can't kill Rosalie._ My internal fight was interrupted and I was suddenly filled with joy from Rosalie... And sadness from Emmett. Not to mention shock from everyone else. Except Rebecca, which was odd, considering only a moment before I had been getting a whole mix of emotions. Now she was just calm, and slightly relieved. Odd.

I sucked in one ragged breath, illogically attempting to filter the air of the intoxicating human scent before it reached my taste buds. After this failure, I opened my eyes and looked at the human.

Rosalie, who had been unconscious a moment before, was now awake, disoriented, and grinning like a loon. Maybe turning human had knocked her off her rocker. I could see the blood under her pale, thin skin. It looked delectable. I looked away, turning my gaze to her eyes. They were blue.

"I... I'm human." The words were a harsh whisper. I could only faintly hear the voice of Rosalie that I knew through this distinctly human voice. It was similar, I suppose... But not as musical, just as all human voices are compared to our voices.

"Oh, baby." Emmett's voice was also a whisper, but too quiet for human ears to hear. The whisper was accompanied by despair. Suddenly, I was sure I would never be able to survive this; everything was lost. There was no use in trying to not kill Rosalie. We were all going to die anyway... I steeled myself. Alice squeezed my hand.

"Look, Em, I got my wish!" Rosalie was clearly oblivious to Emmett's pain. Would she care if she did know? I didn't want the answer to that.

An awkward silence ensued for everyone else––not for me, though. I was still attempting to not kill my sister. Bella, being the wonderful sister she always had been, broke the silence.

"Well, um... Rose, are you hungry?" Everyone seemed startled by this. Ren recovered first, grinning.

"Oh, yeah. Actually. I am." With the confirmation, Bella jumped up and ran into the kitchen, followed by Esme and Renesmee. The sound of sizzling bacon and some whisking reached me. Rose unsteadily stood, and slowly followed the three women. Even after she left the room, the wonderful, treacherous scent lingered. I _needed_ to leave.

"Alice, it's too much for me. I need to get out of here. Now." Urgency haunted my tone as I sped up my words to finish my sentence without having to take another breath.

She barely glanced my way, but grabbed my other hand and pulled me up from my seat, leading my out the door. Part of me wanted to fight her, to stay here, to drink from Rosalie's neck. I fought that part, forcing myself out the door and running for the trees. Edward came with us; he either wanted to speak with us, or Alice had asked him to come. The scent certainly wouldn't have been too much for him. He had been able to withstand Bella's, and she had been even stronger to him. I withheld a grimace. Even now, after all these years of restraint, I had trouble with my thirst if I was taken by surprise. I had known Rose's scent would fill the house, but it was too sudden for me to truly prepare myself. I cursed my creator, Maria. If it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't be so bloodthirsty. If it hadn't been for her, I would not have tried to kill Bella... Or want to kill Rosalie now. But... If it hadn't been for her, I would never have met Alice. I could not hate her, for she put me on the course that brought me to my love.

We reached the baseball field. It was overgrown by vegetation, but that would not hinder any sport we would play in the future. I sat in the grass where home base was usually, pulling Alice into my lap.

"Well, that was different." she chirped, ever her usual self.

"That is an understatement," Edward nearly growled. "You didn't hear Rebecca's thoughts. They worry me. Rosalie might be in some kind of danger. Obviously, there's no point in telling her that, but we should keep an eye on Rebecca. We have useful gifts, if the need for them arises. I don't think this threat is intentional, but it seems to be linked with Rebecca's gift. Maybe something went awry once... I don't know." Ah, so that's why he came with us. As was his custom, he answered an unspoken question from my wife.

"Of course I shall tell Bella. She loves Rosalie, and would want to help even if she didn't. Bella is like that, as you well know." He paused, then answered another silent query. "No, I think it's just Rebecca we need to watch. She mentioned something of never having told anyone else about it in her thoughts. Although... Jeremy is being contrary in terms of Jacob. I don't detect anything besides mistrust, but we should be aware of that nonetheless." He fell silent, probably deep in his own thoughts.

I pulled Alice closer to me––if that were possible––and set my chin on her head. I thought back to all the variety of emotions that I'd felt in the house. Em's stuck to me. His pain was so total. Not like Rosalie's had been when she broke down during the evening. Not that bad. His was something I could relate to. It is how I would feel if Alice ever abandoned me. "Darlin', promise me that if you ever have Rebecca change you, I can come too. I don't want to be Emmett."

She turned to look up at me. "Don't worry, Jazzy. I'm not planning on it any time soon." A laugh played on the edge of her voice, as it usually did.

"Alice, promise."

The hint of a laugh turned into a real one. "I promise, silly."

I sighed happily, breathing in her cleansing scent. "I love you, Alice."

"I love you too, Jazzy," She nuzzled my cheek.

We settled comfortably in the field, and there was no sound from us besides our unnecessary breaths. Suddenly, Alice went slightly rigid, and stared straight ahead. I knew better than to try and speak to her while she was having a vision, but I was sorely tempted to inquire. She came out of it and giggled. "Emmett attacks Rose by the river and they both go in. Apparently he finds her just as attractive as a human as he did when she was a vampire." She growled, continuing, "Darn you Emmett! That shirt was a birthday gift from me." My worry was washed away as I suddenly understood. I laughed at Alice's worry over a shirt. "You've ruined plenty of your shirts in similar situations." She looked at me wickedly. "No, I haven't; you have." I grinned slowly as I thought that over. "You're right. You know, I think this one has lived too long. It should be put to rest." Edward cleared his throat loudly, saying, "I really didn't need those mental images. And wait until you are _alone_ to do anything like that, please."

Alice and I laughed. She started to say something, but was cut short by another vision. It was silent again for a moment, then she gasped, and Edward growled.

"Darlin', what's wro––" I began to ask, but was cut off.

"Jazzy, we need to get home, quick! Rose and Em are in danger!"

**Rosalie's POV**

I could feel the change go through me. Rebecca had been wrong when she said it would be cold. It was like standing naked in Antarctica. I thought I would turn to ice. Any second now, I'll freeze to death…

Suddenly, it stopped. I opened my eyes. I wasn't cold, but I couldn't move. My whole body was rigid. Then, like clockwork, I fell unconscious.

When I came to, I said something. I didn't even know what. It didn't matter. I'd gotten my wish! I saw Emmett, and my heart missed a beat. He was beautiful.

"Look, Em, I got my wish!" I smiled at him, but he just stared at me. What was wrong with him? I didn't know what was going on in his head; I'd never seen this expression on his angelic face. Before I could speculate further on what could be the matter, Bella said something. I missed the first half. All I heard was "––hungry?" Right. Yes, I was hungry. I think that's what she was asking…

"Oh, yeah. Actually. I am." She got up very quickly, so quickly I didn't see the motion. I did see her beckon me to follow, so I did. I got up carefully, keeping Rebecca's words in mind.

I grinned at Emmett as I passed him, and he managed a weak smile in return. Wasn't he happy for me?

_Maybe he feels hurt because you're human and he's not._ Whoa. That came out of nowhere. Hmm… It's worth thinking over, at least. I'll talk to him after I eat.

**Emmett's POV**

After Rose walked into the kitchen and out of sight, I collapsed onto the couch where she had been. I didn't even glance to see who left when three sets of feet walked out the door.

My angel. My angel was human. Human. Rosalie. I couldn't touch her without making sure I didn't kill her. I remembered talking to Edward about Bella once, fairly soon after he'd fallen in love with her.

**A/N: Midnight Sun excerpt here.**

"_Have you ever thought about how fragile they all are? How many bad things there are that can happen to a mortal?"_

"_Not really. I guess I see what you mean, though. I wasn't much of a match for a bear that first time around, was I?"_

"_Bears," he muttered, "That would be just her luck, wouldn't it? Stray bear in town. Of course it would head straight for Bella."_

_I chuckled. "You sound like a crazy person, do you know that?"_

"_Just imagine for one minute that Rosalie was human, Emmett. And she could run into a bear...or get hit by a car...or_ lightning_...or fall down stairs...or get sick––get a _disease_!" The words burst from him angrily. "Fires and earthquakes and tornadoes! Ugh! When's the last time you watched the news? Have you _seen _the things that happen to them? Burglaries and homicides…"_

"_Whoa, whoa! Hold up there, kid. She lives in Forks, remember? So she gets rained on." I shrugged._

"_I think she has serious bad luck, Emmett, I really do. Look at the evidence. Of all the places in the world she could go, she ends up in a town where_ vampires _make up a significant portion of the population."_

"_Yeah, but we're vegetarians. So isn't that good luck, not bad?"_

"_With the way she smells? Definitely bad. And then, more bad luck, the way she smells to _me." _He glowered down at his hands._

"_Except that you have more self-control than just about anyone but Carlisle. Good luck again."_

"_The van?"_

"_That was just an accident."_

"_You should have seen it coming for her, Em, again and again. I swear, it was like she had some kind of magnetic pull."_

"_But you were there. That was good luck." I argued._

"_Was it? Isn't this the worst possible luck any human could have––to have a_ vampire _fall in_ love _with them?"_

_I considered this quietly for a moment. I pictured Bella in my head, and found the image uninteresting._ 'Honestly, I can't see the draw.'

"_Well, I can't really see Rosalie's allure, either." he said rudely. "_Honestly_, she seems like more work than any pretty face is worth."_

_I chuckled, then thought of my wife's anger before we had left. "I don't suppose you'd tell me…"_

"_I don't know what her problem is, Emmett," he said with a sudden, wide grin. He obviously was lying, so I decided to shove him off his perch, but he saw in time to brace himself. A large fissure opened in the rock between us._

"_Cheater," I muttered._

_Edward stayed tensed, probably expecting me to try again, but I turned my thoughts back to the human. I imagined her face as it would probably look as a vampire, her eyes blood red._

"_No," Edward choked out._

"_It solves your worries about mortality, doesn't it? And then you wouldn't kill her, either. Isn't that the best way?"_

"_For me? Or for her?" he asked._

"_For you," I answered easily. My tone clearly added the 'of course.'_

_He laughed humorlessly. "Wrong answer."_

"_I didn't mind so much," I reminded him._

"_Rosalie did."_

_I sighed. I knew Rose would do anything, give up anything, to be human again. Even me._

"_Yeah, Rose did," I acquiesced quietly._

'_I can't… I shouldn't… I'm_ not _going to ruin Bella's life. Wouldn't you feel the same, if it were Rosalie?"_

_I thought about that._ 'You really... love her?'

"_I can't even describe it, Emmett. All of a sudden, this girl's the whole world to me. I don't see the_ point _of the rest of the world without her anymore."_

'But you won't change her? She won't last forever, Edward.'

"_I know that," he groaned._

'And, as you've pointed out, she's sort of breakable.'

"_Trust me––that I know, too."_

_I struggled for a moment, trying to think how to word it. Delicate topics were not my strong point._

'Can you even touch her? I mean, if you _love_ her… wouldn't you want to _touch_ her?'

_He sighed. "I can't even think of that, Emmett."_

**A/N: And...Midnight Sun memory done.**

And now… Now, I was in the same situation… I felt my rock-hard heart crack, I'm sure of it. I felt guilty on top of everything else, because I knew this was what Rose wanted. I should be pleased, because my flower was happy. But… I wasn't.

I sat silently, still as death. Ha. Still as death. What an ironic thing for a vampire to say.

I was roused from my thoughts by a burning touch. I jumped to my feet, startling Rosalie.

"Oh, sorry," I muttered.

"C-can we talk?" She seemed nervous.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I held out my arms to pick her up; her scent surrounded me. Oh, what a killer smell. _Everything _about this woman was amazing. I loved her, even as a human.

I carried her out the front door and only set her down once we reached the river bank. I moved away some to give myself some breathable air. "What did you want to talk about, Angel?"

"Are... aren't you happy for me? I'm human, like I've always wanted to be. I know you, Emmett. You aren't happy. Why not?" Her angelic tones started out timid, but grew almost angry.

"Oh, Angel. I am happy... for you. It shocked me, is all. You were durable, now you aren't. I wasn't prepared. I understand what Edward told me before... everything he told me. I don't know how he survived."

Her eyes softened. She came and slipped into my lap, barely shivering from my cold touch. My throat _burned_.

"Baby, I may not be as durable, but I am still me. I still love you as much as ever... and I can understand Bella's choices now. I see how she might be willing to give up humanity for Edward, since she had no other options. But, Em, we have another option. Become human. I realize it's only temporary, but share it with me. We could... we could try for a baby, if Rebecca can hold for that long." Her words registered slowly. A baby? I...I saw how I could work that. If Rosalie had her own child, she might be more content with everything... but why human?

"That's a wonderful idea, Angel, but why do I have to be human? Couldn't we do what Edward and Bella did? I think that might be better." She looked amused, and had a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Seriously, Emmett. Think about our past... times together. Old habits die hard."

I did. Man, I did. I thought about them. My eyes were closed, so everything was that much clearer, and easier for me to see. I groaned. "Okay, I agree. Being human would be safer for you..." One particularly vivid time flashed before my eyes. and I couldn't take it. I ripped Rosalie's shirt into shreds, and was onto her pants before she realized what I was doing. Attempting to take matters into hand, she shoved at me, trying to get me away. I just pressed against her, though. Before I knew it, we were both in the river. My intoxication wasn't gone, but the water brought me to my senses enough to push myself away from her. My shoving sent her under. I immediately dove after her and brought her to the bank. As soon as she was on dry land, I pushed myself to the other side of the river.

"Oh my. Oh, my. I––I'll go get you a shirt and pants, Rosalie." Bella had come out to make sure I hadn't killed Rose, probably. She turned to go get the clothes, but I stopped her.

"No, I'll get them. You stay here with her." I jumped the river, looking anywhere but my wife. I prayed Edward had been one of those sets of feet that had left the house before.

**Renesmee's POV**

When Emmett and Rose went to the river to talk, I looked expectantly to Rebecca. "Ready to try?"

She nodded, not looking at me. I sat on the floor, in case it worked and I fainted like Rosalie had. She closed her eyes, breathed in, blew it out, opened her eyes, and spoke. 'Ready? Okay. One, two, three."

Nothing happened. I sat. I watched her. I heard the river's murmur, the voice of Rose. I smelled the familiar scents of my mother, Esme, Carlisle, and the not so familiar ones of the O'Conners. I smelled Jacob. Boy, he smelled good. Woody, earthy, and absolutely wonderful. Unlike the rest of my family, I thought he smelled amazing.

Rebecca blinked. "I guess it doesn't work on you. Interesting."

I grinned. "That's cool. Try Jakey now. Please?" The please wasn't to Rebecca, it was to my husband. he had grimaced when I said 'Jakey'. Whether from dislike of the name or dislike of the idea, I wasn't sure. My begging got him, though. It always did.

Rebecca didn't do anything until she saw that Jake agreed, and then she stared at him intently.

Nothing happened again. I didn't expect it to. He had to try to phase.

"Jake, try phasing." I sounded quite imperial in my order, making Esme and Zaneta chuckle.

"Yes, mistress." He winked and bowed, then walked out the front door to obey. I ran after him, eager to see. Everyone else followed, too.

He took a few strides and leaped, phasing into a horse-sized wolf; his clothes were ruined. He loped over to me with easy grace, tail wagging and tongue lolling.

Carlisle spoke. "Esme, dear, grab some clothes from his closet and put them in the bathroom for when he's ready to phase back." She smiled at us and ran back inside, Zaneta following. They seemed to be good friends already.

Donovan spoke up. "Fascinating. You said they both had the same amount of chromosomes, didn't you? So, apparently that means if they still have some human in them, it doesn't effect them. Amazing." I heard a splash from the river, and so did everyone else, effectively stopping conversation and speculation.

"I'll go check to make sure Rose is okay." The way Mom worded it made it clear she thought the same as me: Emmett had attacked Rosalie. I wanted to follow her, but I knew I wouldn't be much help. Instead, I stayed by Jacob, one arm leaning on him. I looked at him, curious as to what he thought of Rose getting hurt. I was almost shocked when I saw he looked a little worried. He heard me thinking that, and denied it with a growl.

_'Don't try denying it. You care about her more than you're willing to admit, and that pleases me. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.'_ He growled again, but it wasn't denial.

_'Why don't you go get changed, okay?'_ He nodded once, then licked my face before bounding up the steps and inside. I followed more slowly, and went and sat by Esme. She and Zaneta were talking about their respective "children".

"Oh, yes. Alice and Jasper joined us around 1949, or so. Alice's visions had led her to Jasper first, and then led them to us. She is very sweet. Jasper is also, even though he can be reclusive occasionally." Esme smiled happily. She loved her kids.

At that point, Emmett walked in. He glanced at me, and I smiled back at him. He looked away quickly, and if he could have, I was sure he would have been blushing. He sped up, and I heard the door of his and Rose's room open. A second later, he ran past us at top speed. He was carrying a pair of Rose's jeans, one of her t-shirts, and a towel. I think I saw an errant bra strap in there, too. I couldn't help it: I laughed. I heard Emmett growl from outside, but I ignored him. Rose was probably okay, then. That shirt Alice gave her was sure to be a goner, though... Along with the rest of her clothes. I hoped she had _some _clothes on still, for hers and Mom's sakes.

Jacob jumped over the banister, fully dressed, and landed beside me on the couch. "What's so funny?" I put my hand to his cheek to show him. When I was finished, he started laughing too."Oh, that is _priceless_."

_'No teasing Rosalie about it!'_ I ordered him sternly.

"Sure, sure."

_'If you try, I'll punish you,'_ I threatened, showing him _exactly_ how I would punish him. He grimaced. "Okay, fine."

I pecked him on the cheek, but pulled away before he could turn his head and make it on the lips instead.

I heard approaching footsteps, and jumped up to go greet Dad, Alice and Jasper. Jacob, of course, followed.

Outside, Alice was livid.

"Rebecca, turn Rosalie back _now_, before you kill her like you did––"

"Like I killed Chris?" Rebecca finished quietly.

Ariella gasped. "_You_ killed Chris?" Then she collapsed.

**-**

**Well, how was it? I'll try to update sooner, but I can't promise anything. It could be several months again... I'll do my best.**

**Which was your favorite POV???**

**-Constance**


	6. Backflash: Chris

**Hey guys!!!! I'm getting faster…. Not really. At all. Anyways…. As you probably figured out from the chapter title, this one is a backflash to give ya'll some info about Chris. And, as it goes, it also gives you some interesting tidbits about Ariella. Who'd have taken her for that type of gal? Not me! ;p**

**I dedicate this chapter to josefinaamo, cause she'scrazy awesome like that. OH!!!! I have been told to remember to give her credit for any Emmett-dirty(as she calls it) stuff. Well, here: I GIVE JOSEFINAAMO CREDIT FOR ANY EMMETT-DIRTY STUFF IN ANY OF THIS STORY. She's a bad influence. I didn't used to be this bad, really! It's ALL her fault(well, and my other friend MB).**

**And, this is also for anyone who is still reading this, even though I make you wait half a year for an update(okay, maybe not quite half a year, but still!). Thank you! *hugs***

**Anyways. Here ya'll go. Enjoy!**

**Backflash: Chris**

**Ariella's POV**

I slowed as I came to the outskirts of the town. I didn't want a human to see me running.

I pulled at my hair, trying to get out any knots the wind had created. Walking the speed of a human's walk, I made my way to the store. Zaneta had asked me to buy some glue. She was making a scrapbook for Rebecca to help her keep her human memories.

I smiled politely at any humans who were brave enough to say hello.

I found humans quite amusing. After all those years caring for Rebecca as she grew and drinking only from animals, I could no longer think of them only as food. Oh, sure, all my old "friends" in the Volturi laughed when I had tried to explain it to them the one time I'd seen them again, but I didn't care. I had left the Volturi because of our different opinions, and I no longer _wanted_ to have anything in common with them. Obviously, Aro and Caius weren't pleased with my decision, but what could they do? I could probably take them and all their guards on single-handedly. All I had to do was use Alec's power against them. They were frantic to find a way to disable my power, but no such way existed. Not that either of us knew of, at least.

I was the most powerful vampire in the world, and they knew it. Jane was especially angry with me. I think her dislike of me started when I first used her power against her… I sighed dreamily as I thought of that blissful day.

"Oh, excuse me." I jumped when the human man startled me. _'Ha! The most powerful vampire on Earth… taken off guard by a human. That'll keep me humble.'_

"I'm terribly sorry, sir." I apologized, though I hadn't done anything. Why had he stopped me?

"I know this may sound odd, but how and why is a vampire walking into a shop filled with humans and not even flinching at the scents?"

My jaw dropped.

"Yes, I know having a mere human knowing you're a vampire is odd, and probably a tad startling. I'd be more than happy to explain everything over a meal––mine, that is, not yours. Shall we go to the café around the corner? I adore the coffee there." He offered me his arm, then seeing that my expression hadn't changed much, seemed to think better of it. "Well, Miss––? I'm sorry, I don't believe you told me your name."

I shook my head slightly to clear it. "Sorry. Ariella. Yours?"

He smiled and offered his arm again. "Christopher Marshall. Call me Chris. Ariella is a very lovely name."

"Thank you, Chris." I took the offered arm, lightly resting my hand in the crook of his elbow. He didn't flinch at the touch, even though there was no clothe in between my icy hand and his much, much warmer skin. The heat that radiated from his body was very akin to sticking my hand––no, my whole right side––in an open flame.

He led the way to the café, and we sat across from each other at a table in the shade of a beautiful tree. I suspected he must know of my skin-sun "problem". I mean, he'd known that I was a vampire in the first place, didn't he?

He picked up a menu, skimming it, but glanced up at me often. After a few moments, he seemed to finally notice my eyes.

"My. Does the color of your eyes have anything to do with my previous questions?" I looked away quickly. I felt bad for being caught staring.

"Yes, actually. I only hunt animals. No humans."

"Ah, so you are used to ignoring human scents, then. You can mingle with my kind. Is animal blood as satisfying?" His eyes were lit up.

"No, not at all. Humans smell and taste much, much better."

"This is all quite fascinating. Do you have a coven?" I nodded. "How many are there in your coven?"

"Four." I smiled slightly. Zan's dislike for Donovan had quickly turned to like, then love, when she saw how much Rebecca enjoyed his company. It was quite amusing, really.

"Four. That is quite sizable compared to the average coven, is it not?"

How did this man know so much about vampires?! An alarm was sounding in my head, but I kept my face calm and voice even.

"Yes. We can control our tempers better because we drink animal blood. I still have problems, occasionally, but that may be just me, and having nothing to do with my past dietary ways. I really don't know."

"You used to hunt humans, I take it?" He was quite calm, though his eyes tightened slightly.

"I did, until I met Zaneta, one of the members of my family."

"Hm. May I meet this Zaneta, and the rest of your family?"

"I suppose. One question, first. How did you know I was a––" I cut off by a waitress coming to our table. Chris ordered quickly, and once the waitress was gone, answered my question.

"Simple. I was almost turned into one. One vampire bit me, but didn't finish the job because another attacked him. I assume he was finished off because my "rescuer" came back and sucked all the venom out. I still have the scar, see?" He pulled the collar of his shirt down, revealing a crescent-shaped scar on his collarbone.

"But why would the other vampire save you?" I wondered out loud.

He wasted no time in answering. "Because she's my twin sister."

I blinked.

"I take it you're still confused." I nodded.

"Hmm…. Well, Celia was changed into a vampire, and I wasn't. She refused to turn me, so I went out to find another vampire to do it. I was an idiot, of course. The one I found, a fellow named Fabian, couldn't control his thirst. He didn't stop himself. Celia found us and killed him, then saved me. I just wanted to be like her, so we could be together again. She had avoided me as much as she could, in fear of harming me. She would never have harmed me. But she didn't understand any of that."

The waitress with Chris' coffee, then left again.

"So… You have a twin sister who is a vampire?"

"No. Celia was murdered two years ago."

"I––I'm sorry."

"If you were truly sorry, you would change me into a vampire." He didn't waste much time, did he? That must have been his main reason for speaking to me. But why?

"Why do you want to be a vampire if Celia is dead?"

His eyes were hard. "So I can kill her murderers."

"Ah."

"Will you change me, please?" He looked quite the adorable human when pleading.

"No." His face fell. "But I will take you home with me. My sister, Rebecca has been wanting someone to test a theory on." If this man wanted to dance with death, I might as well let Becca have her test subject.

"Certainly." He looked slightly pale at the thought of have theories tested on him, but stood up and prepared to leave.

I rose also, leaving a tip. I glanced at his drink. He hadn't even touched it.

We paid, then left. We walked to the edge of the town, making small talk––well, sort of. He asked about each member of the family. When he discovered Rebecca's gift, he looked fascinated. When he learned mine, awed.

I discovered his sister's killer was someone I knew all too well: Jane. Which meant Aro was probably behind it.

When we got far enough from civilization, I picked him up and ran. I glanced at him once while running, and he looked exhilarated, and dizzy. Definitely dizzy.

When we got home, I called Becca. She came immediately. She looked at the dizzy human sitting on the couch. "Ari, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing! Really. Becca, this is Chris. Chris, this is Rebecca." He attempted to stand, but fell back.

"Pleasure to meet you, Rebecca." She giggled softly.

"Ari, he's funny, but what's he doing here?"

"He wants to be turned. I thought you might want to try with your gift. Where are Zan and Don?"

"Out hunting together. How does he know about us?" She looked at him warily now.

"He can explain." I looked at him, and he began to tell Becca what he had told me. When he finished, she smiled. "I've been wanting someone to try this on for ages. Hold still."

She sat on the floor in front of Chris and closed her eyes. "Ariella, hold him. He'll probably thrash a lot." I followed her order quickly, putting his hands in mine and holding his arms and torso down from there. I thought it might be the most polite way of holding him down. It was better than sitting on him, at least.

Everything was still for a moment, then Chris screamed. "Stop! Please! Stop the burning! Stop!"

I ached for him, but didn't loosen my hold. He struggled violently. I held him down, feeling less and less heat and having more difficulty restraining him. I looked at his features, and watched with wonder as they transformed from plain human to magnificent vampire. He was lovely.

After what must have been an age, his thrashing stopped, along with his breathing, and his heartbeat. Deciding it might be safer for me, I slowly let go of him and stepped back to stand above Becca.

Grinning, she hopped up. "It worked!"

Chris opened his eyes, very slowly. "I…" He looked around, adjusting to the better senses.

I stepped towards him, suddenly and unreasonably worried. "Chris, are you alright?" He looked at me, and all of the sudden, he looked hungry. I felt very human. I also felt highly exposed.

"I am _excellent_. A bit hungry. Starving, actually." Rebecca, innocent and protected as she was, didn't fully realize what he meant. I did.

"No, Chris, I think you mean thirsty. Vampires don't get hungry. I thought you knew that!"

Chris didn't even glance at her. He'd locked his blood-red eyes on my golden ones. I couldn't look away.

"That too," He grinned mischievously.

"Rebecca, you haven't hunted recently. Why don't you take him on his first hunt?"

She smiled, delighted. "Okay! Come on, Chris, let's go find you some dinner."

"I have already," he murmured, staring at me still. I had half a mind to punch him, not that it would do any good. It would probably have only made him angry. On second thought, making him angry might have been a good alternative to his current unexpected mood.

Rebecca looked confused, but she finally understood when she followed his gaze.

"Oh. Ah, c'mon. Ariella needs some, er, privacy time. Let's go." She tugged on his arm, pulling him out the front door. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I heard a growl from him as he followed her.

When their footsteps were gone, I dropped onto the floor. "Oh, dear. This could be a problem."

How was it a problem? So, a man wanted me. I'm a vampire. It happens. I may not be the most beautiful vampire out there, but I am one nonetheless. I usually ignore men, or in some very disturbing cases, women who look at me like that. Except, I can't ignore him. One, he's also a vampire. Not that that was ever really an issue when I was in the Volturi, but still. Two, he's Chris. I've talked to him. I like him, he's a good man. I'm the reason he's a vampire now, in a way. But… I want a man to share my life with, not to share my bed with. And all I saw in his eyes was lust, not love. How was I to know if he actually loved me at all? I really doubted it. I'd known him less than a day. Humans don't fall in love that fast. A vampire might, but he wouldn't.

"But he's a vampire, now. He could," A little part of my head wanted him to. To love me. To provide for me, metaphorically speaking, considering vampires don't need much by way of "providing for".

Hearing footsteps, I was afraid for a moment that it was Becca and Chris. I was relieved when Donovan and Zaneta ran in.

"Have we had visitors?" Donovan asked. I nodded.

Zaneta sniffed. "...I smell human. And vampire. The two scents have the same… feel to them. What have you been doing?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"Rebecca turned a human with her gift." They both gasped.

"Is it permanent? Are they okay? Why was she transforming random humans? Did he or she already know about vampires? Did you meet them when you went to buy me glue? Did you get the glue? Was the human nice? Was the human a "he" or a "she"? What was–is the human's na–––oh, hello." Her bombardment ended with the entrances of Chris and Rebecca.

"Zaneta, Don, this is Chris." I made the introduction, looking anywhere but Chris. "Chris, Donovan and Zaneta."

"A pleasure." He was politeness itself. He also seemed to have talked to Becca, because he looked at me apologetically.

"Oh, Chris, this is such a pleasure! I was just asking Ari here about you. But you probably heard, didn't you? You went hunting, yes? How was it? What did you catch? I haven't talked to another vampire in ages!"

He smiled lightly. "Let's see. I think it's permanent, yes, but you'll have to talk to Rebecca here about that bit. I'm in excellent health, thank you. I am not totally a random human. I asked to be transformed, actually. Yes, I did already know about vampires. Yes, Ariella did meet me when she went to buy glue. No, I'm afraid she never bought the glue. I was impeccably polite, but only Ariella can tell you if I was truly nice. I believe I was. I am a he, of course. And, as you know, my name is Chris."

Zaneta beamed at him.

"Chris, you must stay with us. I haven't had another male around for a good couple of years, at least." Of course Donovan wants him around. He doesn't really appreciate being outnumbered on all the votes.

"I'd love to stay! If no one here minds, that is." Chris barely glanced at me, but Donovan noticed nonetheless.

"Hum. Ari, Becca, you two don't mind him staying with us, do you?"

"Oh, that would be great! Though… we don't have any clothes for you, Chris." Rebecca regarded this prospect seriously for a moment. "We could always go get your old clothes, though. Great! I can't wait. Do you play chess, Chris?"

"I do."

"Excellent! Isn't this exciting, Ari?"

I smiled at Chris, to show I had no problem with him staying. "It is indeed, Becca. It is indeed."

-----------------------------------

**Several months later**

I ran beside Chris, quite at peace with the world. In the past few months, I'd gotten to know him better, and he was… wonderful. I was quite in love with him, actually. Not that I'd told him that.

We stopped by a stream, more because we felt like it than because we needed to. I slipped my bare feet into the water, and watched Chris. He caught my eye and grinned.

"Yes?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Right, nothing. You really need to practice your lying. Well, not the verbal part. If I was just listening to your voice, you could probably tell me the moon was made of paper and I'd believe you. But your eyes, they give you away. Something is going on in that pretty little head of yours, and I'm dying to know what it is."

"Dying? If you're dying I'm a human baby."

"You know what I mean, Ari."

"Why, yes, yes I do."

"Well? Are you going to tell me, are am I going to have to coax it out of you?"

"Mmm, coaxing sounds good." I smiled mischievously.

"Well, if I told you that you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever met in all of my life, and I had a secret I'd tell you if you tell me what you're thinking, would you tell me?"

I was sure I would blush at such high praise. "I suppose I could tell you, but you say first."

"Alright. Ariella, I love you. That's my secret, though Rebecca says it's not all that much of a secret. Your turn."

"Well, I was thinking that you are also very beautiful. And I love you, too." I smiled up at him. Well, he knew now, and that was that.

"Excellent. I love you, you love me, so we should get married." He sounded very casual about it. I nearly jumped out of my skin, but I imitated his casual voice.

"Yes, we should. As soon as we can."

"Soon as we can, eh? How about a month?"

"Sounds great. Just as long as you're on time for the service."

"I'll do my best."

"I suppose we should go tell Zan, Don, and Becca, shouldn't we?"

"My thoughts exactly. Shall we go, my dear?" He offered me his arm, and just like on the first day I met him, I took it lightly, and we walked back to the house to tell everyone our slightly sudden news.

-------------------------------------

**Rebecca's POV, 3 weeks later**

"Ari, may I steal your fiancé for a day or two? I want someone to go hunting with me, but I want to go down to France. Change of scenery. I haven't been in a while. I'd ask you, but you haven't gotten your wedding dress yet."

"Sure, Becca. Take your time. Just be back by Saturday."

"Oh, thank you Ariella! Great. I promise I'll have him back in time. Now I just have to ask him about it." I danced out of Ariella's room to find Chris and ask him. "See ya, Ari."

I found Chris in the living room, reading a book. Without looking up, he said, "So, you ask Ariella's permission if I can go hunting in France with you, and when she says yes, you just assume it's a done deal? I'm not sure that works for me."

"Of course it does. Now come on. Make sure you're not wearing anything that could get ruined when we swim the English Channel."

Several hours and some soggy clothes later, we were in France.

"Ah! I love France, don't you?"

"Yes, it is very lovely here."

"Look! I can see Paris."

"Good city. But I don't think we're going there, are we?"

"No. Let's go southeast of Paris a ways. Less big cities."

"You're leading."

I grinned. "Race you!" I took off immediately, not wanting to give him a head start. He still had a little bit of his newborn strength left. I was pretty fast, though. We ran neck to neck, and were around Paris in what seemed a mere minute. After fifteen minutes or so, I slowed down a smidgen.

"Here's good. We're far enough away from any town. Watch out for roads, though."

"Got it. Oh, I smell wolf." He crouched, then disappeared into the underbrush. I turned my attention to my own hunting.

We hunted for several hours. I was sneaking up on a herd of deer when I smelled vampire. I backtracked to where I'd last seen Chris and told him.

"How many?"

"I dunno. Three, four? I don't recognize the scents, but I haven't met that many vampires besides our family."

"Well, we're about to find out, aren't we? Here they come." He turned to face the direction we heard them coming from. I stepped up beside him, so we were standing side by side.

Three vampires stepped out of the trees. One was a tiny female with light brown hair. The next was a hulking male with olive toned skin and black hair. The last was a tall, beautiful vampire with mahogany colored hair. They all had red eyes, and all wore odd cloaks.

The tiny one spoke first.

"What is this? Where are you two from? You are in Volturi hunting territory." I started to retort, but Chris held his hand up, silencing me.

"The Volturi have hunting ground? I was unaware of this. We apologize." We _do_? I snorted.

"Your pretty friend there seems to disagree with you. Tell me, girl, what is your name?" The hulk spoke, looking at me hungrily. I met his gaze icily. "My name is Rebecca, and I don't appreciate you referring to me as 'girl'. You are?"

He laughed. "I? I am Felix. This is Heidi, and this one is Jane." The short female hissed when he gestured to her and told her name. Chris froze.

"Jane? The vampire with the… pain ability?" he inquired, keep his voice light. I didn't need to read his mind to know he wasn't thinking light. Something was going on.

"Yes. What is it to you?" Felix seemed to catch the same tone.

"Nothing, nothing." Chris waved it away as nothing. "I've just heard about her, that's all. She's made quite a name for herself––excuse me, yourself." He looked at her. She inclined her head slightly, never letting her eyes leave Chris or me.

"Yes, I do have a reputation. But back to the matter at hand. This whole area is Volturi hunting ground, unless you live here, which neither of you do. I would have heard about you if you did live here, or anywhere in France, for that matter. What were you doing here?"

"Us? We were hunting. But don't worry, we've stayed away from your humans."

The tall one, Heidi spoke. "You're hunting, but you've stayed away from ours humans. Contradict yourself much?"

"We don't hunt humans," I said.

"Oh, really? What do you hunt? Animals?" Felix laughed. He clearly didn't think that was even an option.

"Yes, actually." I snapped at him. He was annoying.

Jane cocked an eyebrow. "You hunt animals? My, my. Interesting." she cracked something I _think_ was supposed to resemble a smile. It looked more like a grimace. "Nevertheless, this _is_ our hunting ground, and I'm going to have to ask you to leave immediately." Something in her voice stopped me from retorting, but just barely.

"I think not." My jaw dropped. What was Chris _doing_? Didn't he know these were the Volturi, and to disobey a direct order from them meant a fight?

"_What_ did you say?" Jane spoke calmly.

"I said no. I have a bone to pick with you, Jane, of the Volturi."

"Chris..." I started to say.

"About two years ago, you killed a vampire named Celia." Jane's eyes flickered with recognition. My mind clicked. Celia. Celia was Chris' sister. Jane was her killer? The one that Chris was out to get? Oh, _craparific_.

"Celia? The one who had a brother who tried to get turned just because Celia was? And, let me guess, you're that brother, out for a little revenge. Oh, this is priceless." Felix seemed to be enjoying this. I wasn't.

"I will kill you for what you did to Celia." Chris was pretty much about to jump and rip their throats out.

"No, you won't." Felix got in a fighting stance. Heidi followed suite. I did too. I could see where this was going, and I couldn't just abandon Chris.

Jane acted first. In a second, Chris was on the ground, screaming. Jane was just standing there, smiling down at him. I really didn't like her smile. I leaped at her, but didn't make it. In the middle of my jump, Felix slammed into me, and we both went into a tree fifty feet away. The tree crashed down, hitting Felix and me full force. It didn't really hurt, but it definitely made fighting him a bit harder. I got out from under the trunk quicker than Felix, only to find Heidi standing over me. Wham! I hit her in the face, then leapt over her, running back to Chris. Jane was still just standing over him. That smile _really_ needed to go. This time, my jump hit home, Jane and I were rolling in the dirt in no time. Chris stopped screaming, but I was a bit too preoccupied to see if he was okay. I bit into Jane's shoulder, ripping out a big chunk. Her scream was followed by mine instantly as she used her ability on me. I let go of her and writhed on the ground. It was like being transformed all over again.

Dimly, I could hear Chris fighting Felix and Heidi. I needed to help him… but the pain held me down. I had to stop the pain. Stop the pain… Jane. Jane was the one doing this to me. If I turned her human, even for a second, she'd be distracted, and I could help Chris. Maybe even kill Jane for him.

Carefully, I made my writhing move me closer to her. I needed to touch her… I grabbed her ankle, and forced myself with all my willpower to change her, even through the pain. I knew it was working when she started screaming, and the pain focused on me stopped. I squeezed her ankle all the harder, willing her human. I knew it worked when her ankle broke. Crushed, actually. I'd been squeezing too hard.

"Jane!" Heidi said in horror, looking at the scene before her. Jane was a crumpled, unconscious human, and I was holding her crushed ankle. And there was human blood all over my hands.

I shut down my sense of smell, then realized I couldn't do that in the middle of a fight.

I panicked.

I jumped up, and looked around for Chris. Finding him, I wished I hadn't. Apparently, Jane wasn't the only one I'd turned human. He was about twenty feet away from me, and he was… human. And dead.

In a second, I was by him, checking his pulse. There wasn't any. He had a bite mark on his shoulder, and his arm was half-torn off. Even if he had been alive, he'd have been in immense pain.

"Oh, Chris, what have I done?" I whispered.

"_You_ did this? How the he––" Felix backed away from me as he spoke, as if he expected me to turn him human too.

"It's my ability, okay? What happened, though? I wasn't trying to change him, I was trying to change Jane, because of the pain."

Felix shrugged. "I dunno. One minute, I was fighting him, and then you'd stopped screaming, and then he was human, and I'd nearly ripped his arm off. Oh, yeah, and I threw him against that tree and broke his spine, I think."

I sobbed. "I killed Chris! Oh, I killed him."

Felix looked at the blood soaking into the ground. "Hey, if you aren't going to drink that blood I will."

I was at his throat in a second. "Don't even think about it. I turned Jane into a human, and I can do the same to you. I will if you get within a yard of his blood or body."

Any bloodlust he had was pushed away at that thought. Turning back to a human really scared him.

"I won't touch him or his blood. Now put me down." I dropped him, surprised that I'd been able to pick him up at all.

I needed to get out of here.

I picked up Chris's body, and turned to Felix, who was just standing watching me, and Heidi, who was trying to revive Jane.

"I'm leaving, and if either of you follow me, I'll kill you, and drink your blood, despite my current diet choice. And if any of the Volturi ever come after me, consider them all mincemeat." I met each of their eyes, then turned and ran. I didn't know if I could actually uphold that threat, but they didn't know that I couldn't.

I ran northwest for as long as I could, making it just past Paris before I had to let go of his body. The blood was just… too much. I was surprised I'd made it as far as I had. I found a tree, and buried him under it, putting a marker there so I'd be able to find it later. Not that I could ever forget.

------------------------

About ten minutes from the house, I stopped. I'd cleaned myself up in the first river I'd passed, and bought clean clothes in the first town. The only sign of any fight was the absence of Chris.

I walked slowly the rest of the way to the house, taking about half an hour. When I got there, Ariella ran out to meet me, giving me a big hug. I was about to break her heart.

"Rebecca, I missed you! I got a dress! I'll show you later. Where's Chris?" She smiled at me, but it slowly disappeared as she looked at me. She could tell something was wrong.

"Becca, where is Chris?" I choked back a sob.

"He's––he's gone, Ariella." She looked at me, incomprehension written all over her. "Where'd he go, Becca?"

"He's… he's dead, Ari." She stepped away from me.

"This is a really bad joke, Becca."

"I'm not joking."

"You must be. He's probably just hiding somewhere." She shook her head.

"He's not, Ariella."

"He must be. You're lying. You can't be seri––"

"I'm not lying to you, Ariella! Why would I joke about something so terrible? He's GONE! DEAD! PASSED ON! I––" The look of pain on her face was beyond anything I'd ever seen. I couldn't bear to tell her it was my fault that he was dead. That I had killed him. "I'm sorry," I finished softly. "I'd have brought you the body, but it was covered in human blood, and I couldn't carry it that far." She dropped onto her knees and rocked back and forth. I knelt by her, trying to be a comfort, but she cringed away from me. I held back another sob and went inside.

Zaneta was standing in the doorway of her room. She'd heard everything. "How did he die, Rebecca?"

"Three Volturi guards. We were on their hunting grounds, and they confronted us about it. One of them was Jane, the one that killed Celia. Chris started a fight, and one of them, Felix, killed him." I left out the part of me helping, accidently.

"How did he get human blood on him?" Uh-oh. I needed a lie. I just couldn't tell her the truth. I thought fast.

"Jane. I turned Jane human because she was using her pain ability on me, and that was the only way I could think to stop it. I crushed her ankle." I added the last sentence as an afterthought. I don't know why. It wasn't important in any way.

"I see. I'm sorry you had to witness his death, Rebecca." I shuddered.

"Me too." I whispered later, to myself in the dark of my room. "Me too."


	7. Chapter 5: Sandstorm

**Jeremy's POV**

My Becca and Zaneta, who had joined us upon the arrival of Alice, Edward, and Jasper, both reacted to Ari's collapsing the exact same way: they sprung to her side and asked if she was okay. I seriously doubted she was. She was, after all, laying in a heap on the ground, shaking.

"Ari? Ari, I'm so sorry. I can explain, really." The measured tone my Becca had used before when speaking to Alice was gone. She was frantic. I was by her side in less than a moment, hugging her to me.

"Why didn't you tell me, Rebecca?" Ariella said, her face still pressed into the grass.

"I… I don't know. I felt like a failure. I'm sorry. Would you like me to tell you now?" Ariella nodded mutely.

My Becca looked to me for help. I kissed her on the bridge of her nose, as I always did to encourage her.

"The… the day we went hunting in France, we did get into a fight with the Volturi." I closed my eyes in agony at the thought of my Becca fighting. She had told me about Chris being Ariella's mate, and had said he had died, but she "forgot" to mention she had taken part in a fight. So like her.

"We probably could have left without fighting if Chris hadn't decided it was time to get his revenge." Ari turned her head slightly to look up at my Becca, confused.

"Jane, Ari. Jane was the one that killed Celia, remember?" Celia? Who's she?

"Anyway, we––" Emmett interrupted, walking up from the river bank with Rosalie and Bella. I think he and Bella'd heard everything so far. Only Rosalie hadn't, probably.

"Who's Celia?"

My Becca glanced over at Emmett and Rosalie, "Celia was Chris' sister. Jane killed her. Anyway, as I was saying, we started fighting," I flinched, "Felix and Heidi went after me, while Jane used her power on Chris." Ari flinched, along with most everyone else. I was the only one that didn't seem to understand the full meaning. What was Jane's power, exactly? Ah, well. I'd ask later.

"I managed to evade Felix and Heidi long enough to distract Jane from Chris, biting her in the shoulder. She turned her power on me and Felix and Heidi went after Chris, confident that Jane had me. And she did. All I could think of was the pain… and how I could stop it. I needed to help Chris. He was inexperienced in fighting. So, I turned Jane human. It was the only thing I could think of. It worked. I focused all my will on turning her human, and crushed her ankle bone cause I was gripping it so tight. The pain rendered her unconscious, I think." She smiled slightly at the small victory.

"But it was too late. When I turned to help Chris, he was dead. One arm was nearly ripped off, and his spine was broken, and..." My Becca paused, pain written all over her face.

"I tried to carry the body as far as I could, but I couldn't make it all the way. I buried him under a tree somewhere near the coast of France.

"I think that I made some mistake when I turned him the first time. Maybe I should have bitten him so he had some venom in him. I don't know. Even after all these years of agonizing over it, I still don't know what I did wrong. I'm so sorry, Ari. I should have told you immediately."

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Esme softly. Ari nodded.

"Alice, how did you know about Chris?"

"I had a vision. Rose was… dead. Covered in blood." She glanced at Rosalie, as did everyone else. She'd lost all color in her face. She almost looked like a vampire again.

"So was Emmett. He was laying across her body, as if he'd been trying to protect her." She gave a tiny, delicate shudder. "And earlier, Edward overheard Rebecca thinking about Chris. I simply put two and two together."

"I… see."

The whole conversation was interrupted by a wolf's howl. Jacob's head shot up from where it had been leaning on Renesmee's.

"Leah!"

**Jasper's POV:**

Leah, Seth, and Leah's werewolf mate Anthony loped into the clearing as humans. Both Seth and Anthony were only wearing shorts, and Leah only surpassed that with a tank top.

Jacob grinned and ran over giving Leah a warm hug and pounding the men on their backs.

"Man, is it great to see you guys! Finally, I'm not the only werewolf in a pack of bloodsuckers." He winked at them.

Seth gave a friendly laugh and Anthony smiled quietly, but the teasing towards us vampires passed right over her head. She was preoccupied glaring at the O'Conners.

"Jacob," she said without looking away from them, "who are they?"

Zaneta stepped forward. "We are the O'Conners. We've lived in Forks for a couple years now. We aren't human drinkers. It's a pleasure to meet you." She gave a smile, but it leaked away when no reply came from Leah; the mistrust and hatred was palpable in the air, and I knew I, for once, wasn't the only one that could feel it.

It had taken years before Leah had come to the point where she stopped scowling at us every time she caught sight of one of us. She hadn't actually began to trust us until after she met Anthony, and had gotten over trying to hate and love him at the same time. That was another couple years.

Anthony had been visiting some relatives when he'd turned into a werewolf from being to near us. He'd taken it very well––he loved being a werewolf. And when he saw Leah, he imprinted on her **A/N: Due to some controversy, I've come up with a theory. I think female wolves don't imprint. Also, just FYI, Leah loved Anthony before he turned into a wolf and imprinted her. Once that happened, she hated him, feeling his affections weren't actually sincere**. And she punched him when he tried to kiss her. Every time he tried to kiss her. Usually he was quiet, and I enjoyed his company. He was always happy, which felt wonderful for me.

Now, with the O'Conners, Leah would have to start over on her trusting of a new clan of vampires. Maybe this time it wouldn't take a decade.

I sent a blanket of calm her way, and the scowl slipped away, but only returned when she realized what I was doing. I think she was considering ripping some of my limbs off. I sent out some more calm, and she finally gave up fighting it. Forcing a smile, she introduced herself and her companions to the O'Conners.

"Leah, Anthony, and Seth have been traveling through Europe," Ren said, smiling at everyone.

"Really? That's fantastic." said Donovan. "Where all did you go?" he asked Leah.

"Everywhere."

Her one word answer silenced him.

We stood in an uneasy silence until Ariella finally stood up. The pain coming from her wasn't as severe as it had been, but it still prickled in the back of my mind.

"It's been wonderful to make all your acquaintances," she said, "But I need to go home now. See you later." She turned and ran north, disappearing in seconds.

Rebecca gave a nod to all of us and started to follow.

"Wait!" Rose cried. Rebecca turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Will I stay human if you leave?" Rose asked, worried.

"Yes, as long as you don't decide to go out of the country," she replied, half smiling. Without waiting for an answer, she ran after Ariella; Jeremy followed close after her.

Donovan and Zaneta stood there for a moment, but finally–– "We best go too. We'll visit soon, and you all can feel free to come by to see us any time also." Zaneta said, smiling at all of us in turn. She tugged on Donovan's hand, and then they were gone too.

I felt Leah relax now that the strangers were gone.

"I never got to give her better clothes," Alice said sadly, looking in the direction Ariella had gone. "Well, I feel like a good alone time is warranted, don't you, Jazzy?" She sidled up to me, slipping her hand up under my shirt.

I grinned slowly. Grabbing her around the waist, I ran upstairs and laid her on our bed, making sure to close and lock the door behind me.

Turning back to her, my jaw dropped. In the two seconds it had taken me to take care of the door, she had gone to the closet and put on a two-piece lingerie. She was now lounging in the closet doorway, looking oh-so delicious.

"New item?" I managed to say, looking her up and down.

"Oh, yes. Do you like it? Because if you don't, I can always take it off..." she slipped one of the straps off her shoulder. I grinned; in an instant I was by her side, planting kisses along her neck.

"Oh," I said between kisses, "it's hideous. It'll have to go."

She pushed me away with one finger. "You first."

I ripped off my shirt.

**Rose's POV:**

After Alice and Jasper ran off, Emmett decided their plan was a fabulous idea, and he gently picked me up and carried me up to our room.

He lay me carefully on the bed, and sat beside me.

"Emmett, I know what you're thinking. Is this really a good idea?" I asked, holding him back as he tried to kiss me.

"I'll be careful, Rose. Don't you want a baby?" He had me there.

"Alright," I said, doubtful.

He gently lay me back and kissed me. It started off soft, but got slightly more urgent the longer it went on. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, and his hands wandered.

For a while, we just kissed. He was being very careful to restrain himself, and it was unusual.

But Emmett and I didn't do gentle very often, and he started getting more and more forceful. His hands gripped me, and it started to hurt.

"Emmett––" I said, pushing him away just enough to get the one word out before his lips crashed against mine again. I pushed harder.

"Emmett, you're hurting me," I managed, trying to scoot out from under his dead weight. With little success.

My words didn't seem to be getting through to him, so I tried hitting him, knowing it would probably hurt me more than him. He might get a hint, though.

I pushed forcefully on his shoulders, slamming my hands into them. All it did was make me cry out in pain.

Where my speaking and hitting had failed, my cry of pain worked wonders. Emmett stopped kissing my neck and jumped across the room. His look of horror made me ache.

"Emmett––" I said, reaching one hand to him.

But before I could say more, he was out the window and gone in a blur.

I sat on the bed, silent tears streaming down my face.

**Edward's POV:**

The werewolves and all of the Cullens––minus Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper–– had sat down to lunch––for the wolves and Ren, at least. We weren't talking about anything in particular, now that everything about the O'Conners had been divulged to our newcomers.

Bella lifted her shield for a moment.

_So,_ she thought,_ what do you say to going out to our old cottage for some privacy?_

"Interesting," I said quietly, keeping the answer neutral in case anyone here picked up on it.

She grinned. _Only interesting? I'm hurt._

"Alright, _very_ interesting," I murmured in her ear.

_What are we waiting for?_

"We might need a broo––" She cut me off. _Nope. Cleaned it out already. Even did all the laundry._

I gave a slow grin. "Let's go." We both got up quietly and made our way through the house to throw off anyone that might come looking for us. It wouldn't do much, but it was something.

As we passed the staircase, I heard sniffling.

"Love, we're going to have to postpone our date. Rose is crying."

With a worried look on her face, Bella was up the stairs before I'd even started.

**Emmett's POV:**

When I was a couple miles away––far enough that no one would hear me––I punched a tree. I'd only meant to put a hole in it, but after a moment, the whole thing fell on top of me. It didn't take too long to rip my way back to the surface, and when I was free, I proceeded to make my own little clearing.

After ten minutes of destroying everything in a hundred-meter radius, I finally slumped against one of the taller tree stumps.

I wanted to rip myself to pieces for hurting Rosalie. I wanted to be lit on fire a million times over! I couldn't believe I'd let it happen.

I had no choice. I couldn't let myself near Rose while she was human and I was vampire. And I couldn't stay away from her for very long... I had to be turned human by Rebecca. It was my only choice.

With that decided, I ran north, not caring on how long it would take me to find the O'Conners' house. I wasn't going home until I did.

**Well, sorry it's been over half a year. I have no excuses. I will be writing the rest of TA as soon as I can. Did you like the chapter? I did...**

**But it's not actually over yet! :) Just one more thing, promise.**

I looked out over Volterra, not seeing anything I hadn't seen any other day. Did the pitiful humans ever do anything interesting? They were pathetic.

I mentally slapped myself. I worked for the Volturi, but I refused to gain the mindset that the humans were only animals. I'd been one once. That alone should be proof that they weren't.

Demetri came up behind me.

"What?" I asked wearily.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and turned me to look at him. "I wanted to give my mate a kiss," he said before lowering his lips to mine. When we resurfaced a minute later––unwillingly on my part–– he said: "And Aro wants to speak with you."

I gave him a mock pout. "What, you only come and see me when the master sends you to me? It's not like our affections are unknown. There are too many here with abilities that can see such things."

He smiled. "That's true. And you know very well that's not so. I come whenever I'm not doing anything for Aro, Caius, or Marcus."

I kissed him on the cheek before slipping out of his arms. "That you do. Now I must go, or Aro will get impatient."

I left him by the window to go to my master. I stopped in front of a mirror to straighten my hair––not that that worked out too well for me––and clothes before entering into Aro's private chamber. He stood by his own window, looking down at his kingdom.

"You called for me, master?" I asked politely.

He smiled a cold smile as he turned to me. "Ah, Celia, my dearest, I have a task for you."


	8. Chapter 6: Concerning Humans

**Okay, here's another chapter. Not terribly exciting one, but necessary. Also, on the last chapter title: I couldn't think of a name, so I named it after the song I was listening to at the time (Sandstorm, by Darude). And right now I have Lord of the Rings on my mind(it's on the TV right now). I didn't think titling the chapter "Concerning Hobbits" would make much sense, though.**

**Oh, and I don't own any of the Cullens, most of the wolves, or most of the Volturi. They belong to Mrs. Meyer.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**--**

**Chapter: Concerning Humans**

**Celia's POV:**

I knocked briskly on Alec's door.

"Come in," he called.

Opening the door, I found him sitting in the only chair in the room, and his sister Jane standing by the window.

"Jane," I greeted her, inclining my head. She gave me her usual cold nod in return.

"Why have you called?" Alec asked politely, sounding the tiniest bit bored. I gave a secretive smile. He wouldn't be for long.

"Aro has a mission for us." Their reactions were nearly identical; both straightened up and looked at me intently.

"What kind of mission?" Alec asked, keeping his tone void of emotion, though I knew he was excited to finally be doing something. "Are we being sent to China again? It was so boring last time."

"No, we're going to America. To take care of the problem in Washington." Jane's eyes flickered with excitement. She still felt sore about the so-called fight with the Cullens seventy years ago.

"When do we leave?" She asked, not bothering to hide her emotions like her twin.

"You don't," I said flatly. "It is to be a low-lying mission. Only Demetri, Alec and I are going."

Jane's face would have turned a bright purple if it could have. As it was, her eyes flickered dangerously and I could tell she was just itching to use her ability on me.

"And why do I not go with my twin?" she asked tightly.

"You aren't need," I said, enjoying making her flinch. Feeling important was essential to Jane, as I'd found out the one time I'd reflected Aro's mind reading from myself to Jane. And since there was no love lost between us, I saw no reason to be kind to her ego.

I turned to Alec. "We leave in half an hour." With that, I went to find Demetri to tell him the news.

**Bella's POV:**

I raced upstairs, stopping only when Rosalie and Emmett's door stood in front of me. I knocked softly.

"Rosalie?" I called softly, listening as I heard her shift on the bed.

"What?" she sniffled.

"May I come in?"

"Yes," she said after a pause.

I opened the door and slipped inside, motioning to Edward to stay outside.

Closing the door softly, I approached the bed at human speed.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her as I sat down.

"I... Emmett… We were… kissing… and he was hurting me… and… he looked so horrified… jumped out the window." Her words were punctuated by sobs.

I moved to hug her, being careful not to hurt her myself. "He was just upset. He's not used to you being human. It will just take a while. Give him some time."

She sobbed harder; we sat like that for several minutes before her crying slowed to sniffling. I held my breath for most of it; I hadn't hunted in a couple days, and being inside a closed space was stifling.

"Would you like to go to the bathroom and wash your face?" I asked. She nodded, getting up and quietly going into her restroom and rinsing her face thoroughly.

"Bella?" she turned to me.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling at her softly.

"If he's not back by tomorrow morning, will you go out and look for him?"

"Sure. But I'll bet he'll be back by then."

She didn't look very encouraged.

"Are you going to be alright? Because I need to go." Her look of confusion was overrun by one of understanding.

"I smell, don't I?" she smiled.

"A little too good."

She waved a hand at me. "That's fine. I'm okay now. Go have fun with Edward, as I'm guessing you were going to do when you heard me crying." I would've blushed if I could have. Apparently my expression was enough, because she laughed. "Go on, get out." I let her push me to the door and into Edward, who was standing and the landing, waiting somewhat impatiently.

We started down, and as we ran into the yard, I heard her say, "Have fun."

**Rebecca's POV:**

I was pacing the living room. Ariella had gone for a run, and Zaneta and Don had headed in the other direction to hunt. The only person home with me was Jeremy, who was laying on the couch alternately reading Macbeth and watching me pace.

Ari was mad at me, and I didn't know what to say to her. Not that she really gave me a chance. Maybe I just needed to let her be for now…

A knock on the door brought me out of my head and into the real world again.

I opened the door to see Emmett.

"Emmett," I said brilliantly, caught off guard.

"I need you to turn me human," he said in one breath.

"Okay… Why don't you come in?" I held the door open for him.

I sat by Jeremy on the couch, and Emmett stood by the front window.

"What brought on this urge to visit?" Jeremy asked, flipping his book closed and throwing his book through the open doorway behind us that lead to our room. I gave him a disapproving look even as I heard it make a soft thump as it hit the desk.

"I need to be changed into a human," Emmett repeated.

"May I ask why?" I inquired, even though I knew the answer.

"I can't be a vampire while Rose is human. It's too dangerous for her."

I shrugged. "Sit down." I motioned to the only chair in the room.

After he was seated, I concentrated on him and turned him human slowly, automatically holding my breath so I wouldn't breath in his scent.

As was usual, he went unconscious for a few minutes. While he was out, I went to get him a glass of water. We didn't keep human food around, but we had to have water for showers.

When he revived, I handed him the glass of water. "Here." He drank it slowly, but all in one gulp.

"Now what?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Got a car I could borrow?" I did, but I barely let anyone else use it, let alone a human that didn't have as good of reflexes as me. Jeremy spoke up.

"You can use mine; I'll get it next time I get over there." he ran into our room and back, dropping the keys into Emmett's hand.

Emmett gave a small jump; Jeremy had been too fast. "Okay. Where's the car?"

I led him out to the building we used as the garage, pointing to Jeremy's car. It was some kind of Mustang, but I didn't care enough to keep up with which one; Jeremy was always getting new cars.

Emmett gave a low whistle. "You guys have more cars than we do."

I shrugged. "We have a few avid car collectors in the family. Me, I only have one, but Jeremy has six or seven, and Don has at least four. Not all of them are in this building; some are out in the back."

"Yeah, I saw those when I ran in. Well, thank you, Rebecca. I really do appreciate this. And tell Jeremy thanks for the car."

He got in Jeremy's car and expertly––for a human––backed out of the driveway and sped off. After a moment, I returned to the house and my worrying.

**Emmett's POV:**

After a couple of hours of being lost, I found my way home. By the time I got there, it was dusk.

Pulling into the driveway, I saw Renesmee and the wolves sitting around on the porch, laughing at something. All the vampires were off doing their own thing.

I parked and left the keys on the driver's seat. It's not like anyone would be stealing anything way out here.

Getting out, I felt several sets of eyes on me.

"Emmett, you turned human too?" Nessie asked when I reached the porch.

"Hell yeah! I couldn't let Rose get stuck doing it on her own." I grinned. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

Jacob pointed inside. "In your room. I haven't seen Blondie all day since you two went up there. Didn't even know you left."

I thanked him and made my way upstairs, knocking on our door when I got there. No answer.

Opening it, I found Rose asleep on the bed, looking as much like an angel as ever. I quietly changed out of the clothes I was wearing, since they were dirty from my destruction spree. After I was done changing, I crawled in bed by her. For a long while, I just watched her sleep, until I fell asleep too.

---

**Okay, so I'm gonna be skipping ahead a little bit in the next chapter by a month. Maybe a little less. Just FYI.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though it was kinda short.**

**-Constance**

**Okay, I got a petition. I have this super awesome friend here on , and ya'll should go read her story, Supernova. And review. Heck, I don't care if I get reviews, but I can guarantee that her writing her story faster makes me happy, and when I'm happy, I write faster. Hence the two chapters in a row deal. So go forth to her story and read it and review it! She'll post faster, I'll post faster, and all the world will be happy! World peace at last!! :)**

**To get to it, go to my page. Then go to my favorite stories, and find Supernova. Or, if that's too daunting(I think it is...), then go to my favorite authors and find josefinaamo(the pic is of Cameron Bright as Alec).**


	9. Chapter 7: Alice in Vonderland? Again!

**Alrighty, so here's chapter... 8? I'm not actually sure.**

**The title chapter is... out of nowhere. Well, not nowhere. I'm rather excited about the new movie coming out. :)**

**Also, if Carlisle seems a little OOC at any point, I apologize.**

**-**

**3 weeks after the last chapter**

**Carlisle's POV**

"Well, I do have news." I said to Rosalie, keeping my voice as neutral as possible. I could almost see her narrowing her eyes because of it, which caused me to smile.

Her voice was a bit muffled when she replied. "Well, are you going to tell me?"

I laughed. "You're much more impatient as a human, Rose. I'll tell you when I get home; I'll be there soon." I shut the phone with a quiet snap and got into my car.

I didn't speed up until I'd gotten to the outskirts of town. Rosalie would despise me for not breaking all the rules on speeding to get her her news. I grinned again, pushing down slightly harder on the gas pedal.

**Rose's POV**

I paced the living room, going from the window to the couch and back again. Without looking up from her book, Rebecca answered, "You pacing won't make him come any faster, you know." I rolled my eyes and deigned not to answer. Becca had been spending a lot of time here since she'd changed Em and me; her excuse was because it was easier to keep control of both of us if she was near. My opinion was she rather be here that at her house with Ariella.

Although Ariella had said she'd forgiven Becca, there was always a tenseness between them when they were together. And it was probably more obvious as a vampire. Heightened senses could pick up things like how they shifted away from each other, or were more likely to catch the small, worried glances Becca often sent towards Ariella.

Emmett cursed loudly and I jumped back as a vase from the upstairs hallway came sailing down and barely missed my head. I rolled my eyes again. At least it hadn't been something bigger.

"Emmett, stop throwing a temper tantrum because vampires are beating you at video games." I called up, stepping carefully over the vase remains to look up the stairs.

The only response I got was another curse from Emmett and laughing from Jeremy and Jasper.

Alice skipped out of the kitchen. "Rose, your food is ready."

I gave up on Emmett and followed her into the kitchen. Looking down at the plate of... stuff, I mysteriously lost my appetite.

"Did... Ah... Did you help Esme cook again, Alice?" I asked, trying to keep the revulsion I felt out of my tone.

I didn't succeed; Alice's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Is there something wrong with it?" she asked sweetly. I shook my head, not trusting myself to say anything.

She gave a quiet hmph and flicked past me, heading upstairs. I sat down and jabbed the so-called food with my fork. I hesitantly took a bite, hoping it tasted better than it looked.

I gagged, spitting the poison back onto the plate. I was saved from eating any more when I heard the front door open and Carlisle appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

I jumped up. "Well?" I asked anxiously. I couldn't read his expression; it was blank. He was probably only doing that to tease me. Or he had bad news.

"Where is Emmett?" he asked.

"Upstairs. Emmett!" I called. "Get down here!" I heard some clattering, then heavy footsteps as Emmett ran down the stairs.

Carlisle grinned. Good news, then. Emmett nearly tripped as he stopped himself when he got to the bottom step.

"Oh, look, Carlisle's back. Got any news?" he said cheerfully.

Carlisle nodded. "I do. The test results came in, and..." He trailed off, glancing between us. "Are you sure you want to here this?" he asked with concern. Worry flooded me, but I nodded vigorously.

He grinned. "They were positive. You're pregnant."

**Alice's POV**

I grinned when I heard Rose's squeal and Emmett's yell of delight. I'd known as soon as Carlisle had, but he'd called me and asked me not to tell. Man, had it been _hard_.

I wanted to go down and congratulate her, but even up here her and Emmett's smell was murdering me. I needed to hunt.

I slipped into the newly-designated gaming room and wrapped my arms around Jasper, who was barely winning to Jeremy. He started slipping behind as soon as I touched him.

Jeremy snorted and paused the game. Obviously winning because your opponent is being distracted by their mate doesn't count as winning at all.

Jasper turned to me, kissing my lips softly. "What brought this on?" he murmured.

I kissed him. "Just wanted to tell you I was going hunting." I kissed him again. "And that I love you."

He grinned. "Oh, I know."

I laughed and got up reluctantly. The burning was persistent. "See you soon."

I flitted downstairs and gave Rose a quick hug before leaving. "Congratulations!" I smiled, being careful not to breath in.

Her smile widened. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to go hunting," I said with my last air. She nodded, understanding fully.

I dashed outside and breathed in. Oh, clean air. How wonderful.

I ran for a good hour, much longer than I needed to, but I was enjoying it.

Finally, I caught the scent of a bear. Not my favorite, but good enough. I crawled into a tree and ran across the branches until I was right above it. I dropped down and broke its neck with a small twist. Before biting, I tore out some of its fur so I wouldn't get any in my mouth.

After sucking it dry, I cleaned myself off and smelled for another animal. I was interrupted by a vision.

I could see me. I was frozen, not moving at all. My hand was by my face like I was on the phone, but I didn't see a phone. I was surrounded by an almost invisible white mist.

I cursed and whipped my cell phone out of my pocket, hitting 4 to call Carlisle. I bounced on my heels as I waited for him to pick up.

"Yes, Alice?" he said uncertainly. I usually only called him if I'd had a vision. Which could mean almost anything, so Carlisle didn't know what to expect.

"The––" I stopped when I saw Alec. He gave a somewhat bored smile.

"Hello Alice. How pleasant to see you again," he said, sure of getting me. I cursed again before the white mist enveloped me and the cell phone fell to the ground.

**Jasper's POV**

"Yes, Alice?" I heard Carlisle saying downstairs. Even from up here, the sudden uncertainty and worry rolling off him was immense enough to catch my attention. I needed to know what was going on.

I was beside Carlisle in a second, listening closely to hear everything.

"The––" Alice said, then cut off suddenly.

"Hello Alice. How pleasant to see you again," a young male voice said. Alice cursed. A thud, then rustling. Then the call ended.

I looked at Carlisle. "Alice doesn't cuss unless––"

He cut me off. "I know."

"She's been kidnapped. We––"

"I know, Jasper!" he snapped, keeping me silent. Irritation was mixed in with his worry now. "But we don't know who's taken her, so we can't very well go after her, can we?"

My mind raced. Whoever took Alice did it quickly so she didn't see them coming until it was too late. They'd want to take her so she couldn't warn us what was happening, most probably. Alice had been watching the Volturi, and had said they'd been making plans, but they'd kept changing them... I rubbed my forehead in frustration.

"Did you recognize the voice at all?" I finally asked.

He shook his head. "Somewhat, but I can't place it. It's not anyone I've talked to recently."

"Could it be the Volturi?"

"Possibly. But we can't just call them up and ask them."

"But if it was them, who would it be?" I asked quietly, going down the list of Volturi members I knew. "It was younger, so not Demetri or Felix. It could be a new member we don't know about, but then why would he have greeted her like he knew her?" I replayed the incident in my head, listening carefully. Alice wouldn't have cursed if she'd thought she could fight. Cussing was always saved for bad, bad situations where she couldn't do much. What vampire would she not be able to fight? Jane, but the voice was male... Alec.

"I'm going to rip his heart out." I said, anger rising like a title wave to cover me. I fought it, not wanting to throw the whole house into madness.

"Who?" Bella asked, walking in with Edward. "And why?"

"Alice." Edward said, picking up on my and Carlisle's thoughts. "Jasper thinks Alec kidnapped Alice."

Another wave of worry joined the rest as Bella took in the news. I let them envelop me, drowning the anger. For now.

**Celia's POV**

We were on our way back to Volterra. Aro's orders had been to bring him everyone we kidnapped immediately, eliminating the chance of escape. It would make the mission longer, but heck, it gave us something to do.

I was still upset with Alec for speaking. It had been unnecessary, and Carlisle Cullen, whom Alice had been talking to on the phone, may have heard and recognized his voice. We'd had an argument about it, which had gotten us nowhere and wasted our time.

Now we were running towards the east coast, all of us alternating between carrying the small, unconscious vampire. As we reached a small town, I stopped. I needed to hunt, and this town was as good as any.

Demetri, who was the one carrying Alice, dropped her by a tree. I gave him a small smile and headed to the nearest house.

Getting in was disgustingly easy. I ran through the house with less sound than a whisper, checking to see who lived there. A man and woman, and three children. A family. I hesitated. I didn't want to kill a mother or father, leaving children without a parent. I'd been down that road when I was human. And killing one of the children would be pure torture for the rest of the parents' lives.

I finally came to a decision, making it look like someone had come in to rob them.

The next house I went into was a single man. I bit into his neck before I had the chance to hesitate, to look to see if he had some pictures of loved ones.

When I had finished, I dragged the corpse out with me and returned to Alec and Demetri. Both ran into the town, leaving me to watch the prisoner. While I waited for Alec to get out of range and for her to wake up, I dug a whole and buried my corpse.

She woke up after a minute and was on her feet instantly, crouched in a fighting stance and snarling.

"Don't try running," I warned. "It won't do you any good."

"Who are you? And where did that good-for-nothing son of a––"

"Alec? He went to hunt."

"And without him around, how do you expect to keep me here?"

I shrugged casually. "I don't have to. Demetri will just track you and keep me informed about where you are. I'll catch you sooner or later." I cocked my head. "Sooner, I'd think."

Her defiant gaze didn't change, so I indulged in a malicious grin. "Oh, you think you actually have a chance of outrunning me? That would be funny, if it wasn't so misplaced." I leaned forward slightly, and whispered. "I haven't been outrun in fifty years."

Her eyes glazed over; when she returned to reality, she dropped down by the base of the tree again, accepting whatever it was she saw in her "vision".

Or she could be trying to lure me into a false sense of security so she could escape. I almost wanted her to. She'd run, and I'd follow her, catching her. Snatching her hope away.

But I couldn't let her. Aro had said not to give her the chance to contact her coven. Shame. A chase would have been much more fun than this... cheating.

Five minutes of silence passed before Demetri returned. Seeing Alice, he nodded politely.

"Demetri," she said in greeting, as if he wasn't a captor, but an acquaintance she'd not seen in ages and was pleasantly surprised to find here.

"Alice. I here you've been indulging in some less than lady-like language."

She shrugged. "Everyone slips occasionally." He laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

Alec returned soon after, but before he could put Alice under again, she held up her hand. "Wait." He paused, looking uncertainly at me and Demetri. I gave him a shrug. When he gave her a brief nod, she continued.

"I'm assuming Aro sent you to kidnap me so my family doesn't have my ability to use for their advantage." None of us said anything, but she nodded as if we had. "And I'm guessing, that when we get back to Volterra, Aro will make me the same offer he's made since he met me. If you take away my senses again right now, I _will_ say no, no matter what. Aro will find out, and he'll be less than pleased with all of you." She paused, looking at each of us. "Why not just let me stay awake? If I try anything, you have the means to control me. And, if you do let me stay awake..." she took a deep breath, as if about to jump into a lake she wouldn't be able to get out of anytime soon. "I will consider Aro's request more seriously than I ever have."

Even not knowing her, I could tell this was unusual behavior; both Demetri and Alec had slightly shocked looks.

"Alright," I agreed. "But if you try to even step away from us without permission, you'll be under for the rest of the trip." I stepped closer, not worried about her attacking me. "And I may accidently forget Aro's order of keeping you alive."

She smiled brightly at me, as if I had offered to be best friends instead of threatening her life.

"Shall we go?"

**-**

**What thinketh you?**


	10. Chapter 8: Pain, Lies, & Conniving Vamps

**Enjoy.**

**-**

**Bella's POV**

"Hello?" Tanya said.

"Tanya, it's so good to hear from you." I said, smiling.

"Bella! How are you?"

"Not good, actually. We've had a... problem."

"What do you mean? What's happened?" Worry filled her voice.

"Alice has been kidnapped, and we think it was the Volturi."

Silence. Then, "Do you want us to come down?"

"No," I shook my head. "Not yet, at least. Carlisle just thought you should be informed."

"Alright," she agreed uncertainly. "But tell us the minute you find out anything new."

"I will, I promise."

"Give everyone our love."

"Of course."

Closing the cell phone, I went into the dining room and slipped my arm around Edward.

Everyone was gathered around the table, including the O'Conners, all the Cullens, Jake and Seth. Leah and Anthony had stayed a few days before leaving Seth behind and going to Australia.

Everyone but Alice.

"So, what does that mean?" Jeremy said. Carlisle had been filling everyone who hadn't been home at the time of Alice's phone call in on the details.

"It means the Volturi are finally coming after us again." Edward said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Everyone had taken Alice's abduction hard, but Edward and Jasper the hardest. Jasper had barely spoken since Edward and I had come home earlier. He was fighting between despondency and rage––everyone in the house could feel it. Needless to say, it really wasn't helping us sit down and have a rational discussion.

"How do you know they are only coming after you?" Ariella asked from her corner. She was almost as bad as Jasper, though hers had lasted longer, and her every miniscule mood swing didn't effect the whole house. A smile from her was few and far between these days. Which brought the times I'd seen her smile to a total of six.

"Who's to say they aren't coming for us too? I, at least, am as much a nuisance to them as any of you."

"Oh, they're coming for all of you, for associating with us, at the very least." Edward spoke again. "If they know we've formed bonds, they'll take it as a threat. Our numbers are much greater together than they ever were before. The Volturi don't like numbers."

"But what do they gain by attacking us?" Esme fretted.

"Maybe they think we're recruiting, or something." Emmett said. "And they want to stop us before we gain any more numbers."

"They won't win in a fight." I said confidently. "We've got me, Ariella, Edward, Jeremy, and Rebecca. Our defense is too strong for them to get past and do any real damage."

"Maybe that's exactly it," Rosalie said quietly. But even so, we all heard her. "Like Emmett said, they want to stop us before we get any stronger. And we have a good defense, but they have a good attack. All it would take is one person getting to Bella and you'd all be down in seconds. And what if they've recruited someone new? We just don't know enough."

Dread filled me as I realized how right she was.

**Alice's POV**

We hadn't stopped running since I'd been woken up. I shuddered as I thought of what I'd agreed to. I wanted to reject his offer, but I knew Aro would keep asking. Every single day while I was in his custody, he would come, and bring Chelsea with him. She would slowly strengthen my bonds to Aro and weaken the ones I had with my family. She could never fully break them, but in every vision I had, she changed my loyalties just enough to get me to accept. I thought about accepting immediately. I could always use it to my advantage, to keep Aro from attacking my family. Maybe I should accept his offer, on the condition that he leaves them alone. He may not have Edward or Bella, but he would have me. Of course, the bastard would only agree to that for a few decades before he would give in to his greedier side and go back on his word. But maybe, just maybe, if I worked it properly.... No. In every vision I had, he would go after them eventually. It may be a hundred years from now, but he can't stand the idea of Edward or Bella living out in the world and not working for him. Making such a deal wouldn't do much good. But it may be the only choice I had. Escaping before I got to Volterra was out of the question. The female watched my every move. But I watched her just as much as she watched me. Sometimes she seemed malicious, like Jane, but others she seemed defenseless. I couldn't make heads or tails of her. I also hadn't learned her name, since no one had spoken in the last twenty-four hours and thirty-three minutes.

I already missed Jasper. And he hadn't appeared in any of my futures yet––not anytime soon in any of them, anyway. I tried telling myself that it was good, that it meant he would be staying out of the Volturi's way, but it never fully worked. I finally gave up and looked at his future. And regretted it.

It was a horrid mass of pain, and it kept shifting. One moment he was considering suicide, the next he was plotting to come after me. The pain from seeing the results of either venture was nearly as awful the burn of changing. I stopped dead in my tracks, only distantly hearing the noises of my three guards stopping and running back to me. I ignored them, searching for a future where Jasper did not end up dead. I found one, but it wasn't much better. He was with the rest of our family, but he was miserable. So was everyone else. Future after future I saw ended in misery. None of the choices Jasper was thinking of now would lead anywhere good, and there was nothing I could do about it.

**Celia's POV**

My mind had been wandering when our captive stopped. I jerked to a halt and ran back to her, a snarl rising in my chest.

But she hadn't been trying to escape. She stood perfectly still, her eyes glazed over as they had been the night before. Worry replaced anger as an almost inaudible cry escaped her lips and her expression twisted with pain.

Alec was beside me and started to reach for her, to put her under, but I put a hand on his arm.

"Wait," I said quietly.

We stared at her, waiting for her to come out of her vision. But she didn't. After another moment, she dropped to the ground and hugged herself.

"What could she be seeing that would evoke this strong of a reaction?" Demetri asked, concerned.

I shook my head slowly, never looking away from the now-sobbing Alice. It was concerning, but at the same time fascinating. I'd only ever seen a vampire like this when they were being transformed from human. The indescribable pain... I looked at the sobbing, shaking form curled in a ball before me.

"Knock her out." I ordered Alec.

"But..." he started to object, but was silent as soon as I moved the hand that had been on his arm to his scalp, grabbing a fist of hair and pulling hard, exposing his neck to my teeth, which were inches away. He hadn't been expecting it at all. Neither had I.

"Do you not realize what she looks like?" I growled. "She looks like a vampire in transformation. Pain beyond description. No one should have to experience that over. Put her under. _Now_."

He didn't hesitate this time. I felt a wave of relief as the sobs stopped and her expression went from one of pain to emotionless.

"Celia," Alec started, but I let him go before he could finish.

"Sorry," I apologized, not looking at him.

"What do we do now?" Demetri asked, standing up straight. He must have crouched into a fighting stance when I grabbed Alec. But who would he have protected, his mate, or his sometimes-partner for over a hundred years? I didn't dwell on it.

"Don't wake her yet. I don't want her going straight back into a vision if we do."

"I'll carry her," Alec volunteered, picking her up and hoisting her over his shoulder.

"Alright, but be sure to wake her up before we get to the airport. We should be there soon enough."

**Jasper's POV**

After the meeting was over, I went for a run. I had to get away from all the emotions. Not only for me, but for them. I knew the effect my inner battle was having on everyone else.

My thoughts turned to the one thing I'd been avoiding thinking.

They would keep her alive, wouldn't they? Aro thought she was much too valuable a commodity to kill. But if she refused the offer I knew he'd make her, he might kill her anyway... Despair filled me. I couldn't stand this not knowing. I needed to find Alice... The temptation to go after her was nearly overwhelming. I shook my head, pushing it away. She would want me to stay with the family...

To hell with the family. I needed my mate much more than I needed my family.

I stopped running northeast when I reached the Canadian border. I should go home. But the one person that really mattered wasn't at home; she was to the east. I looked in the direction I knew Volterra was, then the one I knew home was in. Which way should I run?

**Jeremy's POV**

I knocked on our door. I didn't know if my Becca wanted to be alone, but I didn't want to disturb her if she did.

She opened it and smiled. "You know you don't have to knock, Jeremy. It's your room too."

I slipped past her and sat on the corner of the desk.

"But I never know if you want to be alone."

Like a magnet, she followed me after closing the door. I wrapped her up in an embrace.

"You could always be invisible and come in. Then I might think I'm alone anyway. Problem solved," Her musical voice was muffled as she spoke into my shoulder.

I chuckled. "That would be cheating."

She reached up on her toes. "I'd never tell anyone," she whispered. Her hands trailed up from my chest and twisted around my neck.

"Feeling playful, are we?"

She didn't reply; instead, she pulled herself up until her legs were wrapped around my waist.

"Is now really the time?" I barely managed. "What with this Volturi threat," she started planting kisses on my neck, "And Alice being gone," she reached my mouth, "Oh, forget the Volturi." I kissed her back, pulling her over to the bed.

**Celia's POV**

I let a smile spread across my face as I stepped through the door of the Volturi castle. Home at last.

"Oh, good, you are all back." Jane said, sweeping into view.

My smile disintegrated. She eyes us all coldly, but smiled and gave Alec a hug.

I nodded to her, getting a sour look in response. I felt a sweep of satisfaction; she was still upset she'd not gone along.

I led the way to the elevator, brushing past Jane. Alice and Demetri followed quietly while Jane and Alec followed a ways behind, catching up on everything.

Alice was subdued; she had been since we'd woken her up. Whatever she had seen in her vision had upset her.

"Ah, Celia, you are back, my dearest!" Aro said when we walked through the door. Jane scowled at the endearment, and I heard a sharp intake of breath from Alice. "And Alice! I have missed your shining face so much, Alice dear. Come," he extended his hand to her. Her expression blank, she approached and brushed her hand against his before pulling it back and crossing her arms.

His expression went familiarly blank as he saw all her thoughts.

"Oh, my dear, there is no need to worry," he said with a smile, finally. "We wouldn't dream of harming your dear Jasper." Her blank mask slipped at the name and she flinched. Who was Jasper, her mate?

"In fact, if he did come to Volterra, I would welcome him with open arms." Alice flinched again; Aro ignored it.

"And the beautiful Rosalie, human, and pregnant? Why on earth would she want that?" he laughed, but I recognized the calculating look he had hiding underneath.

"You're clever, I'm sure you'll figure it out," Alice said calmly.

He raised an eyebrow. "What is this? You are not your cheerful self at all, Alice dear."

She glared at him. "Don't play games with me, Aro," she said coldly. "You know exactly why I am not "my cheerful self". If you need a reason, look in a mirror. I wouldn't have had those visions of Jasper if you had not ordered my kidnapping."

He sighed. "I suppose that means you will not accept my offer, then? It's still open, even though you called me a bastard."

My jaw nearly dropped. Alice had called Aro a bastard? He must really want her to join. No one called Aro things like that and got away with it.

She shook her head. "No. And I'm not taking back the endearment, either." She gave him a sweet, false smile. "So what are you going to do, kill me or imprison me? Neither will gain my favor, I can promise you."

He put on a pained look. "Oh, Alice, don't be ridiculous. I would never kill you."

"My vision says otherwise, and you know it."

"Ah, but that is only one of many."

She scowled. "I'd rather you kill me than have to stay in a cell for years."

"You could just accept. You had several visions with that future."

"Not today, thanks."

He sighed again. "Very well. Felix, Alec, escort her to her room. You have guard duty over her for the time being."

As she was escorted out, Alice looked at me as if she hadn't really seen me before.

**-**


	11. Chapter 9: Issues

**Sorry. I'll just leave it at that.**

**Chapter 9: Issues**

**Alice's POV**

I was so _bored_. I'd been in this stinking room for a little less than twenty-four hours, but I was already nearly out of my mind. I'd tried talking to my guards, but that ship sunk when Jane took over for Alec. She was in a foul mood, and when I tried talking to her she unleashed her power on me. On the bright side, that seemed to improve her mood minimally.

I'd avoided looking at Jazz's future since I'd woken up earlier, but worry was eating at me. Maybe he'd decided on something new... Or maybe his future had changed now that I'd spoken with Aro... I shook my head, banishing my thoughts to a distant corner of my mind.

Celia... I'd been traveling with Chris' dead sister. The Volturi hadn't killed her. That, coupled with the delight Aro had at seeing her probably meant she had a very powerful ability of some kind.

My family needed to know. But I had no way to tell them... I started thinking.

...And thinking had still gotten me nowhere an hour later. Except to the conclusion that the Volturi should really hire a stylist. Jane's dress was _terrible_. I don't care if she had been changed when she was a preteen or at the beginning of her teen years. That was a terrible excuse to wear the dress she was wearing. She looked like a five-year-old. From the 1800's, which was even worse.

I would have told her so if she'd been anyone else. But she wasn't. I sighed.

I was nearly giddy when the door opened to reveal Demetri. He nodded at Jane, who brushed passed him without a word.

When she closed the door, I grinned. "Thank goodness you came. I was on the verge of doing something extreme. That girl is _boring_."

He smiled slightly. "I apologize."

I leaned forward slightly in my chair. "So tell me about Celia. How long has she been here?"

"Why are you interested?"

"Well, I'm a curious person. But I generally don't have to ask questions since I can see the future," I said, grinning.

"I see."

"So...?" I prodded.

"She's been with us for fifty years. Nineteen years after that confrontation with your family about your half-vampire."

"Did one of the Volturi change her?" I asked.

"No. Aro discovered her when she had been a vampire two years. He sent Jane and Alec to collect her. There was some mix-up with a human––he had been her brother and he wasn't willing to let her go. So Alec and Jane convinced her to fake her own death."

"Why did Aro want her?"

"She had a gift. Why else?"

"Of course."

"What was it, an incredible shield? The ability to kill with a glance?"

"No. She is a reflector. If someone tries to use their gifts on her, she flips it around and uses it on them. But it's completely voluntary. It doesn't work if she doesn't will it to."

My foot froze; I had been tracing designs on the stones. "What about abilities that are more general. Ones that are just there. Like, say, mine?"

"No."

"Even if I looked into her future specifically?"

"If it's not affecting her physically, mentally, or emotionally, or something that affects her ability, she doesn't reflect it."

"So what about Edward's?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't imagine so."

"Bella's?"

He sighed. "I doubt it."

_So do I,_ I thought silently. _If Aro thought it would work against Bella's he'd have come for us way sooner._ Well, that was something. But even so, her ability worried me.

"Why is Aro coming after my family now?" I asked after a moment.

"Only Aro knows."

I frowned. "Demetri, why are you telling me all this?"

He didn't answer. He probably didn't want to say it.

"Ah," I said quietly. "I see."

"I'm sorry, Alice," he apologized.

I shrugged. "It's not your fault."

"Why don't you accept his offer?"

"Aro and I don't see eye to eye. And after that confrontation over Renesmee, I'm afraid I'm determined to do everything I can to tick him off."

He smiled a bit. "Like calling him names?"

"Exactly."

"It might serve your family better if you did join."

"It wouldn't. He would make me use my ability for his gain. And eventually he'd make me use it against them. He's a greedy, malicious bastard."

"And you are a troublesome vixen who should be more open to your options."

I smiled angelically. "I try."

He chuckled.

The door opened; it was Chelsea. "Aro wishes to see you, Demetri."

"Of course. Watch her for me?"

Chelsea didn't speak, but she took his position by the door. Demetri slipped out, closing the door behind him without a sound.

"I know why you're in here," I told her after we'd been in silence for a good while.

"Do you."

"Mhm. You're trying to strengthen any relational ties between me and Aro. I'm afraid it won't work. I still think he should burn in Hell."

She didn't answer.

It was true; she had come to weaken my resistance to Aro's offer. But unlike I wished, I wasn't sure she wouldn't succeed. I knew nothing she could try would make me love any of my family less, but unless I developed some surprising resistance to her ability, I'd cave to Aro sooner than I planned to.

The thought scared me.

**Celia's POV**

"How's Alice?" I asked Demetri as he stepped out of her room.

"Asking lots of questions about you."

I frowned. "Why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, love."

"Hmm."

"What does Aro want me for, do you know?"

"I think he's sending us back to get another one of these Cullens. I'm sure he has a particular one in mind."

"I guess we'll see soon enough."

Demetri held the door for me when we reached Aro's chambers. Alec was already inside, as was Aro.

"There you lovebirds are," Aro said.

"What did you want us for, Master?" Demetri asked politely.

"You're going back to get another of the Olympic coven." He smiled. "This time, I want Edward Cullen. He's a mind reader; he can read minds at a distance. Prepare for that."

He looked directly at me. "Celia, I do not know if your ability will work against him. Try, but be careful. And all of you," he returned to addressing all of us, "Do not let him get away. And be very careful to not think of anything that he could find useful when you are near him, in case you do fail."

"Yes, Master," we said.

"You are dismissed."

**Edward's POV - Two days later**

I looked over at Esme; she was sucking a deer dry, very careful not to get dirty.

She had insisted I hunt with her, claiming she needed my mind reading in case the Volturi returned. I knew she was trying to distract me––I hadn't been myself since Alice had been taken.

When she finished, she came over and took my hand. "Thank you, Edward," she said, smiling.

"Of course, Mom." Her smile widened.

We began walking slowly in the general direction of home.

She'd been thinking about saying something for a while now, but careful to avoid whatever it was she actually wanted to say. Finally, I spoke. "Esme, if you want to tell me something, now would be a prime opportunity."

She sighed. "I know you've taken Alice's disappearance hard, but if it _is_ the Volturi, we need you aware, dearest."

I sighed. Was that all she wanted to say?

"I'll make more of an effort." She smiled again.

"How is Rosalie?" she asked, content that the other subject was closed.

"She's fine. She's very happy to be pregnant when she's not being sick."

"It will get better. Nausea doesn't usually last the whole pregnancy. What about Emmett?"

"He's bored. He can't fight anyone anymore, being human. But he doesn't complain because Rose is happy."

Esme began to say something, but I released her hand and motioned her to be silent.

Someone was within my range. He had his eyes closed, and he was studiously ignoring everything around him. Trying to keep himself from knowing his position. As if he'd been placed there. As if he knew that I was near.

Just one mind. I recognized it: Alec.

"Run," I told Esme. She didn't need me to tell her twice. I stayed by her, even though I knew I could easily pass her; I was much faster than she was.

Only when I saw the white mist did I realize where Alec was. And by the looks of it, he'd been there a while: the mist was swirling everywhere, as far as I could see. I stopped; Esme didn't. She was worried that I'd told her to run because something was wrong at home. She didn't know to watch for Alec or his mist.

She was too far in before I could fix my mistake. I stood, staring where she had disappeared helplessly. Then I turned to go around the mist. It was too late. It had already surrounded me.

With the five seconds I had left, I called Bella. I knew her phone was off, so it went straight to voicemail.

"Alec," I said, before the mist enveloped me completely.


	12. Chapter 10: Crushing

**It's short, but it wasn't six months in the coming. That's gotta count for something, right?**

**Carlisle's POV**

"What did you just say?" I asked, attempting to keep myself calm. I must have misheard her––what she had said was unacceptable.

Bella looked at me with tortured eyes. "Edward and Esme are gone. They've been missing all day. I just turned my phone on, and I had a message from Edward. He said 'Alec.' He could only have meant one thing."

I'd never understood why humans needed to sit when hearing bad news––until now. I gripped my chair's armrests and sat heavily.

"Are you sure?" I asked desperately.

"I checked their trail. I followed it out. It intercepted with three other scents. Two were vaguely familiar, so I'm guessing it was Alec and another Volturi member I've crossed paths with. I've no clue who the last scent belonged to." I stopped listening after half a second.

It couldn't be true. Not my sweet Esme. They could not take my life's focus from me.

Very suddenly I understood Jasper's harsh words when Alice was taken. I was very ready to hunt them down and rip them apart until Esme was safely by my side again.

As if summoned by my thought of him, Jasper appeared in the doorway. He had returned after half a day, looking like he'd been through hell and back. He hadn't spoken to any of us since.

"What's happened?" he asked quietly. "The emotions in here equal mine––but they aren't originating from me."

Bella looked at him a moment, then broke into sobs, burying her head in his shirt. He seemed surprised, but he hugged her back, giving me a questioning look––underlined by his always-present pain––over her head. Bella's sobs began to lessen almost instantly.

"Esme and Edward have been taken by the Volturi."

The sobs were back in full force as the news hit him. The shock and horrid understanding disabled any calm he may have been feeling and comforting Bella with.

"This can't go on," he said angrily. "They've taken almost half our family. We have to do _something_."

"What can we do? We don't have enough people to fight them, or enough time to gather any allies beyond the Denalis. It's been a week, perhaps, since Alice was taken? They come and go as they please, taking who they please with them."

"Then call the Denalis," Jasper said. "If nothing else, warn them. It would be unwise for them to come here. I can imagine it would only endanger them to be near us."

I clenched and unclenched my jaw. "That would leave us in the exact same position."

"We could go after them," he suggested. His eyes were feral, vicious as he said it. I was surprised at how strongly I was drawn to the idea. "They take our people. We take theirs."

"We have a good defense," I agreed, trying to not let on how much I liked the idea, "but if we took their members, we would have to kill them. We have no way to subdue them."

"And how is that a problem?" Jasper challenged.

I wanted to go after them, but when the idea of taking a life was _spoken_, my instinct balked.

"No," I said sharply. "We will not kill. It will do nothing but incite a war."

Jasper's eyes burned a deep, dangerous, dark gold, but he did not speak his objection.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked. He stood in the doorway. Even though he was human, I had not heard him approach, so wrapped in the conversation as I had been.

"Edward and Esme have also been taken by the Volturi," Jasper said tensely.

Emmett's eyes hardened, and he turned and clattered down the stairs. Not wanting to continue the conversation with Jasper, I followed him.

"Emmett, where are you going?" I asked.

He didn't stop his downward descent. "I'm going to get changed back into a vampire. I won't be a liability if it comes down to a fight. And I won't stay in a form that I can't properly protect Rose and my baby if I have a choice to become something that will keep them safe." He reached the front door and slammed it.

Rose looked up at me inquiringly from the couch just as Emmett's jeep's engine roared to life.

**Alice's POV**

I knew Edward and Esme were on their way as soon as they were captured. It was both intensely frustrating and somewhat relieving. I would have someone to share my news with, even if they didn't put Edward or Esme in the same room as me.

As soon as I knew Edward was in the Volturi's castle, I called out to him in my mind.

_Oh, Edward, thank goodness you're okay. I'm not happy you're here, mind you, but I am happy I've got someone to talk to. And guess who else is here!_

I showed him Celia, with her red eyes and slightly curly, deep red hair. _Celia, Chris' supposedly dead sister._

I waited a moment, then asked the question I wanted with all my heart to know the answer to, but dreaded all the same.

_Is... Is Jasper alright? I had a terrible vision of him before I arrived in Volterra, and I've avoided looking into his future since._

I had no way of knowing if he'd listened my message or my question. I knew he wasn't under Alec's talent anymore, but that didn't make me feel much better. I shifted impatiently in my spot by my door. My current guard, Felix, growled lowly at me; I ignored him. He wouldn't do anything to me.

When it opened, Esme was pushed in unceremoniously. I caught her, hugging her close.

"Oh, Alice, thank goodness you're alright!" she cried in relief. She pulled back and stroked my cheek. I pressed into her hand––I'd missed my mother.

"Edward told me to tell you Jasper is safe." Esme bit her lip, very Bella-esque. "He's not happy, poor dear, not knowing whether you where okay or not, but he is at home, nonetheless."

"Thank you, Esme," I told her sincerely, pulling her away from the doorway and Felix. The other end of a small room wasn't privacy, but it _felt_ more private than five feet away from the babysitter.

"How have you been holding up here by yourself, dearest?" she asked.

"It's been bearable. Some of the guards are conversational. And, of course, every day I go see Aro, or he comes and sees me."

Esme's eyes hardened uncharacteristically at the mention of him."That bastard, pulling our family apart like this." Felix snarled at her name for Aro, but I kissed her cheek with a smile.

"That's exactly what I said, Mom. Aro was a bit miffed with his new nickname, but I figure it's his own fault for listening in on my private conversations."

Esme nodded. "It is! I want to speak with him and give him a piece of _my_ mind."

I giggled, but changed the subject. The way this one was going, Felix would get physical. "How's everyone else at home?"

"They're fine. Rosalie has been having some terrible morning sickness." She gasped. "Oh dear, Rose and Emmett! And Renesmee and Jacob! Who on earth is going to cook for them if I'm gone?"

That did it; I couldn't hold back my laughter. "Oh, Mom," I let my laughter slip away and satisfied myself with a smile after catching her scandalized look. As far as she was concerned, the matter of who was supposed to cook for the various humans, half-vampire, and werewolves was a very real problem. And only Esme would be worried about _that_ when _she_ was currently a prisoner in another continent.

I was so happy to have family nearby again.

**Bella's POV**

I'd been sitting by the river for a while. A very long while. I'd been inside until Emmett had gotten home––in vampire form. Rose had started to throw a fit until Emmett explained why. Which she found incredibly sweet.

It had been sweet, really. But at the moment, sweet was sickening.

My husband, best friend and mother were all gone. The Volturi were a bunch of cowards, fighting this way. I had half a mind to go to Volterra and kick as many Volturi butts as I could before they took me down.

"Bella?" Ariella asked tentatively.

I didn't look up at her as she sat by me. We sat silently for about thirty-three seconds.

"Why?" I asked. "Why are they doing it this way? You've been around them. And with your power, you probably have more insight than me."

She sighed. "Unless you want to hear who was crushing on who, I'm not sure I can tell you anything you might not already know."

"Well, who was crushing on who, then? The answer might lead me to some big revelation." I was half-joking, but only half. I knew it was clutching at straws to hope that I could learn something relevant from relationships, but I was desperate.

"Well... Jane is as cold and heartless as she seems. She's only fond of her brother. And she highly respects Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Other than that, as far as she's concerned, we can all turn to ash."

"...Okay."

"Alec has a soft spot for me," she continued. "Not that he ever showed it. And he may not be aware that I've used Marcus' ability to see. It's highly amusing, really, considering or differing ages."

I gave her a questioning look, prompting her to explain.

"Alec and Jane were turned at a young age. I was in my mid-twenties when I was turned."

"But as vampires, the age you were when you turned is really irrelevant in a relationship, isn't it?"

She shrugged. "I suppose. But the topic is here nor there. I'm not really in a position to pursue a relationship with Alec, even if I wanted to."

A lightbulb went on in my head. "Ariella, just how soft is this spot Alec has for you?"

"Fairly soft, I guess. He would do me favors a lot, now that I think about it." She stared at me. "I'm not sure I like that look."

I surprised myself with a grin.

"I've got a fabulous idea."


End file.
